Bella Potter y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes
by ceci9123
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, el Mundo Mágico es más inestable que nunca. Quién-Tú-Sabes se está alzando y solo los hermanos Potter pueden detenerlo. Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, y Bella está siendo peligrosamente tentada por las fuerzas de la oscuridad... 'He visto tu corazón, Isabella Potter... y es mío'.
1. Guerrera

**SUMMARY COMPLETO:  
><strong>

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, el Mundo Mágico es más inestable que nunca. Quién-Tú-Sabes se está alzando y solo los hermanos Potter pueden detenerlo. Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, y Bella está siendo peligrosamente tentada por las fuerzas de la oscuridad...

**_Nada es lo que parece._**

_'He visto tu corazón, Isabella Potter... y es mío'._

_TRAILER: _

_ www (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v=sMEKj04UAXc _

_(¡QUITAD LOS ESPACIOS Y COLOCAD LOS PUNTOS CORRESPONDIENTES!) _

_ADVERTENCIA:_

**_Si no has leído Yo Soy Bella Potter, RETROCEDE. Entra en mi perfil y lee el primer libro de esta trepidante saga. Si amas por igual al Mundo MÁGICO y a nuestros vampiros favoritos, no te arrepentirás._**

* * *

><p>Rufus Scrimgeour estrechó los ojos mirando al frente de la concurrida sala del Ministerio, lleno hasta los topes de periodistas.<p>

-Que son tiempos oscuros -comenzó el nuevo Ministro con voz retumbante- eso es innegable. Nuestro mundo no se ha enfrentado jamás a una amenaza tan grande como esta -sus pobladas cejas se elevaron sobre sus ojos amarillentos y profundos en un gesto de desafío. Su melena rojiza, acompañada de mechones color plata, unida a su expresión le daba aspecto, más que nunca, de un viejo león, fiero y territorial. - Pero afirmo esto a toda nuestra ciudadanía -afirmó alzando la voz. - Nosotros, siempre fieles siervos, continuaremos defendiendo vuestra libertad y repeliendo las fuerzas que buscan arrebatárosla. -Pegó un puñetazo sobre el estrado y proclamó a todo mago y bruja en la sala: - VUESTRO MINISTERIO... SE MANTIENE... FUERTE.

Los flashes se dispararon en una rápida ráfaga, mientras Scrimgeour se mantenía impertérrito mirando a la concurrida habitación, con el rostro impasible aunque por dentro temblaba.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su casa, situada en una larga calle en algún lugar de Inglaterra. En sus manos temblorosas se encontraba El Profeta, y no podía reducir su temblor mientras leía la portada de éste: LA MARCA OSCURA PROVOCA EL PÁNICO.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el artículo situado bajo el titular y la foto en blanco y negro de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo.

'Se propaga la violencia. Familia muggle asesinada'.

Bajo el titular de la noticia aparecía una foto de una familia de lo más normal: una mujer joven y sonriente, con el pelo largo recogido en la nuca y unas gafas rectangulares con montura metálica, junto a un hombre unos años mayor que ella. Ambos sostenían en sus brazos a unos niños: uno de unos 2 años, con mofletes rechonchos y pequeños dientes, y otro que apenas era un bebé.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al comenzar a leer la noticia, donde se describía con lujo de detalles la forma en que los mortífagos habían acabado con ellos, no sin hacerles sufrir.

Dejó el periódico en su cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello castaño.

-Hermione -llamó su madre con voz dulce. -El te está listo, hija.

-Ya voy mamá -respondió la bruja. Respiró profundamente y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al tiempo que tomaba una decisión.

Agarrando su varita, se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Observó las cabezas de sus padres, juntas, mirando la televisión mientras su madre vertía el cálido líquido de su preciada tetera de porcelana en las tazas.

-¿Es eso Australia? -inquirió su padre, el señor Granger, un caballero inglés, alto y delgado de espaldas anchas y cabello castaño como el de su hija.

-Parece precioso ¿verdad? -suspiró su madre, la señora Granger, una mujer delgada de pelo oscuro y rizado cuyo rostro tenía unos rasgos dulces y delicados.

Con lágrimas en sus oscuros ojos, Hermione levantó la varita con mano temblorosa y apuntó a sus padres, susurrando: Obliviate.

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, con la mirada perdida, mientras la punta de la varita de Hermione se iluminaba al absorber sus recuerdos. Hermione no solo desapareció de sus mentes, también en el plano físico: las fotos de la familia Granger, que decoraban el amplio comedor, sufrieron un cambio considerable conforme una pequeña Hermione desaparecía de una foto de su quinto cumpleaños, de la trona junto a su madre, del su primer año en Hogwarts junto a la estación de King's Cross... y, finalmente, de la foto de sus últimas vacaciones, ese mismo verano, donde una Hermione mucho más mayor y con la mirada entristecida trataba de sonreír a la cámara mientras se abrazaba a su padre.

Si en algún momento vaciló, no lo mostró. Cuando terminó, sus padres se desmayaron y Hermione salió por la puerta principal, sin saber a ciencia cierta si volvería a casa algún día.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en el exterior de su casa, mirando pensativo hacia los campos de trigo por los que dos de sus mejores amigos habían corrido el último invierno tratando de perseguir a los magos oscuros. El pelirrojo no podía parar de darle vueltas al hecho de que todo podría terminar, para bien o para mal, en unos meses, semanas o quizá incluso días sino eran capaces de hacer las cosas como debían. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ron -llamó entonces la señora Weasley, y éste giró la cabeza para mirar al interior de su casa, donde podía ver a su hermana pequeña, Ginny, ayudando a su madre con la cocina. -Dile a tu padre que vamos a cenar ya -le pidió.

Ron se dirigió al cobertizo Borrows en el que su padre guardaba sus 'cacharros inútiles', como los llamaba la señora Weasley, aunque éstos no eran otros que artilugios muggles que al señor Weasley le resultaban fascinantes.

Cuando llegó, Arthur se encontraba atornillando algo a un transistor que parecía algún tipo de radio, y, por primera vez en la vida de Ron, a éste le pareció que su padre realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo con un aparato no mágico.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó.

-Es para la Orden -se limitó a contestar el señor Weasley, dándole a un botón. Algo dorado dentro del aparato comenzó a girar y se oyeron voces, aunque sonaban amortiguadas. -Muchos han huido -le explicó su padre, y luego, señalando con la mirada al aparato que tenía entre las manos, añadió: -y esto les conecta con el resto de nosotros. Así no están solos.

Arthur suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelirrojo cabello, cada vez más escaso. Ron se acercó a su padre y le quitó el destornillador antes de darle un apretón en el hombro.

-Vamos papá -dijo. -Mamá ha preparado la cena.

Arthur sonrió y se levantó, siguiendo a su hijo.

En la mesa, el transistor pareció conseguir una mejor frecuencia, y, antes de salir, Ron alcanzó a oír algo acerca de la familia muggle que había sido asesinada por prestar refugio a aquellos magos que huían de la debacle del mundo mágico.

Y, una vez más, sintió que el mundo se les vendría encima.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry Potter miró por la ventana de la habitación de invitados de la casa de su tío Vernon y su tía Petunia en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Inglaterra.

-Vamos Dudley, date prisa.

Su tío, Vernon Dursley, estaba cargando todo dentro del maletero de su coche, mientras su hijo y primo de Harry, Dudley, le increpaba.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que irnos -se quejó.

-Porque aquí ya no estamos seguros -se limitó a responder su padre.

Harry se dirigió escaleras abajo para verles marchar. Se quedó quieto al ver a su tía Petunia, hermana de su madre, plantada en mitad del comedor vacío. Ella no le dirigió ni una mirada cuando comenzó a hablar.

-He vivido 20 años en esta casa -dijo con voz trémula.- Y ahora debo marcharme de un día para otro -la barbilla comenzó a temblarle, aunque en ningún momento permitió que ni una sola cuenta de sus collares saliese de su sitio ni que su cuerpo vacilase de su posición heniesta.

-Te torturarán -contestó Harry, sin compasión ni odio en la voz, simplemente como aquel que afirma un hecho. -Si creen que sabes a dónde voy... no se detendrán ante nada.

Finalmente, Petunia volvió sus pequeños ojos hacia Harry.

-¿Crees que no sé de lo que son capaces? -inquirió. Sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por una fina película líquida de algo... ¿lágrimas? -No solo perdiste a tu madre aquella noche en Godric's Hollow... Yo perdí a mi hermana.

Se oyó el coche de Vernon arrancar. Harry miró a su tía con sentimientos enfrentados cuando ella pasó por su lado sin dedicarle más atención de la que le había dedicado en sus casi 17 años con ellos.

En silencio, Harry la siguió al jardín y vio como se montaba en el coche. Vernon dirigió sus pequeños y brillantes ojos porcinos a Harry.

-Esto no es solo un adiós temporal ¿verdad, chico? -afirmó con aquella voz retumbate. -Es una despedida.

Harry asintió con gesto duro y a Vernon le tembló el bigote cuando suspiró algo que sonó como: 'por fin'.

Sin embargo, Dudley miraba con la confusión tatuada en el rostro.

-No lo entiendo -dijo entonces. Alzó las enormes y peludas cejas hacia su padre. -¿No viene con nosotros?

-¿Quién? -preguntó Vernon, sin comprender.

-Harry.

Vernon pareció escandalizarse.

-CLARO QUE NO.

-¿Por qué? -contestó su hijo.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Vernon, casi atragantándose. - P-Porque no q-quiere venir ¿verdad? -entonces se giró hacia Harry, cuyo gesto denotaba sorpresa ante el arrebato de su primo.

-No -se limitó a contestar. Luego, pensando en lo que diría su hermana de estar presente, añadió: -Además, desaprovecharía el espacio, ¿verdad, Vernon?

El aludido le miró sin expresión.

-Venga, Dudley. Nos vamos -y se subió al coche.

Éste, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, cerró la puerta y atravesó el jardín hacia Harry. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, le tendió la mano. Harry la estrechó, sorprendido.

Entonces Dudley le miró a los ojos y afirmó con voz clara:

-No creo que desaprovecharías el espacio.

-Gracias -contestó Harry, viendo a su primo por primera vez.

Finalmente, Dudley soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia el coche de su padre sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro a su primo.

-Hasta luego, gran D -susurró Harry.

Finalmente, los Dursley entraron al coche y abandonaron su antiguo hogar, dejando solos a Harry y sus pensamientos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Ha llegado el día -anunció Bella al entrar por la puerta de la mansión Cullen. Todos los vampiros dirigieron su mirada a la pequeña bruja. Ésta iba ataviada con pantalones cortos, camiseta de tirantes y coleta. Alrededor de los puños llevaba gruesas vendas. Había estado tan estresada las últimas semanas que lo único que podía sacar esos nervios de ella había sido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que había practicado con Charlie. Edward frunció el ceño ante el pequeño corte que presentaba la bruja en el labio, pero no dijo nada, consciente de que de nada serviría.

-Bella... -susurró Esme, llevándose una mano a los labios. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener los sollozos, pero aún así solo los amortiguó.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -preguntó entonces Emmett, mortalmente serio, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿El qué?

-Arriesgarte... así. Podrías permanecer aquí, como Bella Swan, con... nosotros -los ojos del vampiro brillaban, y Bella sabía que si fuera humano, estaría llorando.

-Estás sacrificando... tanto -añadió entonces Rosalie, mirándola por entre sus mechones rubios. No quería que su familia viera lo mucho que la afectaba, y no pensaba reconocerlo pero... incluso aunque no fuese bruja, hubiera echado de menos a Bella, su hermana pequeña.

-Te equivocas -contestó la castaña. Luego miró a todos los vampiros, uno por uno. -No es una elección entre la Bella humana y la bruja. No es una elección entre vampiros y magos, ni entre vampiros y lobos. -En ese momento dirigió su mirada a Edward. Sus ojos se dulcificaron. -Ni entre tú, Cedric o Jacob. Sino entre quien debería ser y quien soy. Siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar, daba igual donde estuviera... como si fuera tropezando constantemente. -Miró a Jasper, sabiendo que él verificaría lo que iba a decir.- Nunca me he sentido normal -miró a Alice y sonrió a su mejor amiga. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. -Porque no soy humana ni normal. -Entonces dirigió su mirada a Rosalie.- Ni quiero serlo -afirmó con rotundidad. -He tenido que enfrentarme a la muerte -dijo mirando a sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, mientras se acordaba de sus padres biológicos, James y Lily.- A la pérdida -añadió sin despegar los ojos de ellos. Finalmente, dirigió su mirada a Edward. -Y al dolor, en tu mundo, vuestro mundo -rectificó mirando a todos los Cullen- y en el mío. Pero también me he sentido más fuerte. Más real. Más... yo. Porque también es mi mundo... Al que pertenezco.

Entonces Edward sonrió, con la alegría bailando por un momento en sus orbes dorados.

-Así que no lo haces solo por mi, por hacerte la heroína y ser Superman ¿no? -le dijo alzando las cejas.

Bella se echó a reír.

-No -negó divertida. -Lo siento.

Luego miró hacia fuera de la casa, por la gran cristalera del comedor, hacia el horizonte, donde el Sol se estaba poniendo, dibujando un precioso crepúsculo.

-He complicado las cosas de sobremanera al perder los estribos en tantas ocasiones, al ocultaros cosas, al intentar... aclararme con todo esto. Sirius tenía razón... juntos somos mucho más fuertes. Quiero hacerlo bien. -Su expresión se tornó fiera.- Quiero hacer que el mundo mágico vuelva a ser como era. Como debe ser.

-¿Y qué harás? -preguntó Carlisle con un hilo de voz, albergando una frágil esperanza, aunque todos sabían ya la respuesta cuando Bella abrió la boca para responder.

-Luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

*_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_Hola gente. Primer capítulo del 'segundo libro' de Yo Soy Bella Potter. Espero que os haya gustado, es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora, para vuestro disfrute. :)_

_Espero que os guste este comienzo; no olvidéis echar un vistazo al tráiler colocado en portada y dejar un review en el cap para saber vuestra opinión._

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

_***Travesura realizada***_

***NOX***


	2. Familia

La vista de la mansión Malfoy se abrió paso entre el espeso bosque de la ciudad de Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra. Era una espléndida casa solariega que mostraba torreones oscuros similares a los de los castillos.

En el silencio de aquella tarde tormentosa se oyó un silbido, que pertenecía a una espesa nube de humo negro que descendió hasta el suelo, transformándose nada más tocarlo en Severus Snape.

Snape, todo vestido de negro, caminó ondeando tras de sí su larga capa oscura, con pasos decididos que resonaban terriblemente en el angosto camino que llevaba a la puerta de la casa. De un ágil movimiento, sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer a su paso las impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de la mansión, permitiéndole avanzar.

Cuando finalmente atravesó los portones, giró a la derecha y subió decididamente al piso superior. El final de la escalera desembocaba en una gran habitación, donde había una larga mesa de madera oscura y un par de decenas de sillas de ante, también de madera y con intricados motivos tallados en ellas. Todas estaban ocupadas por mortífagos, salvo una, la que le estaba reservada; a la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba un Lord Voldemort con las manos juntas y gesto de deleite. Sobre todas las cabezas, girando, había una figura que parecía humana y que emitía bajos gemidos.

Snape se congeló en el sitio. Conocía la cara afable de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, pese a los cortes, hematomas y demás síntomas de haber estado sometida a tortura que presentaba. Se trataba de la profesora Charity Burbage, que había enseñado Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts desde hacía más de cuatro años.

-Severus -llamó de pronto la voz sibilante de lord Voldemort. Él, como fiel sirviente, volvió el rostro hacia su amo. Todas las voces se habían apagado, dejando solo el silencio. -Empezaba a preocuparme que te hubieras perdido. Ven, te hemos reservado un asiento.

Snape avanzó y se sentó a apenas una silla de Voldemort, un lugar reservado solo para aquellos que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado consideraba aptos.

-Traerás noticias, confío -susurró.

Snape se limitó a asentir.

-Tendrá lugar el próximo sábado -informó Snape con voz monocorde.- Al anochecer.

-Yo he oído otra cosa, mi señor -interrumpió Yaxley, ansioso por ganarse la aceptación del Señor Oscuro. - A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que los Potter no serán trasladados hasta el día 30, es decir, la noche antes de que cumplan 17 -terminó con aire de suficiencia.

El rostro de Snape se llenó de un desprecio indescriptible.

-Eso es una pista falta -le dijo, mirándole con superioridad. -La oficina de aurores ya no juega ningún papel en la protección de Harry e Isabella Potter. -En este punto dirigió su mirada a Voldemort. -Sus más allegados creen que nos hemos infiltrado en el Ministerio.

-Y con razón, ¿no os parece? -intervino Antonin Dolohov, antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Sus compañeros le acompañaron.

-¿Qué dices tú, Pius? -inquirió Voldemort.

Pius Thicknesse, un hombre trajeado con barba puntiaguda y cabello largo y oscuro, le miró con sus ojos oscuros vidriosos e inexpresivos. Thicknesse, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como Jefe del

Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius.

-Se oyen tantas cosas, mi señor -dijo Thicknesse con voz robótica tras desviar la mirada de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, que campaba a sus anchas por el salón de los Malfoy. -Si la verdad está entre ellas, no está claro.

Voldemort soltó una risa sorda.

-Hablas como un político -dijo sonriendo de lado a lado de su siniestro rostro. -Serás de lo más útil, Pius.

Las comisuras de los labios de éste último se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Voldemort miró de nuevo a Snape y su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Dónde llevarán a los chicos?

-A una casa franca -contestó Snape, con las manos unidas sobre la mesa. -Muy probablemente alguien de la Orden. La casa habrá recibido todo tipo de protección posible -Snape hizo énfasis en sus palabras. -Una vez allí... será inútil atacarles.

Se oyó un carraspeo y los ojos del Señor Oscuro viajaron por los rostros de sus mortífagos hasta la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mi señor... -susurró con voz cascada.- Quisiera ofrecerme voluntaria para esa misión -sus ojos brillaron, enloquecidos.- Quiero matar a esos chicos...

El rostro de Voldemort se alteró de repente cuando se oyó un fuerte sollozo.

-¡COLAGUSANO! -bramó. El traidor elevó la mirada del rincón en el que se encontraba, apartado del resto de mortífagos.- ¿NO TE HE PEDIDO QUE MANTENGAS CALLADO A NUESTRO INVITADO? -inquirió.

-Ssi m-mi señor -contestó Colagusano, tartamudeando.- Ya v-voy mi señor.

Mientras se oían los pasos de Colagusano alejarse, Voldemort centró su atención de nuevo en Bellatrix. Su rostro se suavizó.

-Por inspiradora que encuentre tu sed de sangre, Bellatrix, he de ser yo quien acabe con Harry Potter -contestó.

-¿Y qué hay de Isabella, mi señor? -preguntó Bellatrix con voz ansiosa.

Una sonrisa aterradora se extendió por el rostro de lord Voldemort.

-Aún no lo sé, Bellatrix -entonces sus ojos de serpiente se oscurecieron. Observó a la mortífaga, evaluándola.- En cualquier caso, eso es de mi competencia.

Bellatrix se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apretando los dientes mientras dirigía sus ojos de loca al suelo de piedra, acatando la decisión de su señor, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

-Pero -comenzó Voldemort al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y observaba a su séquito- me enfrento a una desafortunada complicación. -Sacó su varita y, sosteniéndola entre sus largos dedos, la mostró a los mortífagos, que no le quitaban la vista de encima. -Mi varita y las de los Potter comparten un mismo núcleo. Son, por así decir... trillizas -hizo un gesto con la varita y los mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en sus sillas, pasando del respeto al miedo.- Podemos herirnos entre nosotros, pero no fatalmente.

Voldemort avanzó en silencio y dejó su varita sobre la mesa.

-Si he de matarles, debo hacerlo con la varita de otro -susurró pasando por detrás de las sillas de los Malfoy. Tanto Narcissa como Lucius se tensaron, aunque la reacción más evidente fue la de su hijo, Draco, que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para no echarse a temblar. Voldemort continuó avanzando. -Veamos... ¿alguien querría gozar de tal honor?

Entonces el Señor Oscuro retrocedió, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la silla de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Lucius? -inquirió.

Lucius Malfoy alzó la mirada, pálido y con barba de varios días, hacia El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-Mi señor... -susurró Lucius con voz apenas audible.

Voldemort se burló, imitándole con voz chillona.

-Mi señor -su rostro se volvió adusto y fulminó a Lucius con sus ojos de serpiente brillando, como abismos sin fondo. Extendió una mano pálida con largas uñas. -Requiero tu varita.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó aún más pálido. Los músculos de su rostro temblaron terriblemente mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Dirigió su mano cargada de anillos a la elaborada empuñadura de su varita y se la entregó a lord Voldemort ante la atenta mirada de su

mujer. Eran conscientes de que, al despojarle en público de su varita, le estaba rebajando de nivel.

-¿Detecto olmo? -preguntó Voldemort, en referencia al material de la varita.

-Sí, mi señor -contestó Malfoy.

-Vaya... -susurró el Señor Oscuro. Luego, en un movimiento que empezó siendo una caricia, cerró su puño sobre la madera y la rompió, separándola de la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de serpiente. Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos ante el desagradable sonido. Presentaba tal expresión de desagrado que bien podría haber estado bebiendo de una alcantarilla.

-Y el núcleo...

-Corazón de dragón, mi señor -dijo Lucius con voz cascada.

-Corazón de dragón... -repitió Voldemort. Acto seguido tiró la empuñadura sobre la mesa, que rebotó sobre la madera.

Tomando la varita, apuntó a la profesora Burbage, que seguía suspendida en el aire, y esta levitó sobre la mesa.

-Para aquellos que no lo supieran, esta noche se ha unido a nosotros la señorita Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -el tono de Voldemort se iba volviendo más ácido conforme hablaba. Snape no podía despegar la mirada del rostro de la bruja. -Su especialidad eran... los Estudios Muggles -los mortífagos comenzaron a reír, previendo lo que venía.

Voldemort recorrió la mesa con la mirada, cargada de odio.

-La teoría de la señorita Burbage es que los muggles no son distintos a nosotros -apretó las mandíbulas.- Según... su opinión... somos semejantes a ellos -dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Algunos mortífagos hicieron ruidos de desagrado y asco, mientras el resto se carcajeaba, con risas de burla.

-Para ella la combinación de magia y sangre muggle no es una abominación -susurró Voldemort, sentándose de nuevo a la cabecera. Su rostro furioso parecía indicar que ya había dictado una sentencia.- Sino algo que debe incentivarse...

Los ojos de Charity Burbage estaban llenos de miedo mientras buscaba entre las caras de los mortífagos algún atisbo de esperanza para ella. Finalmente, su mirada recayó en Snape.

-Severus... -sollozó.- Severus por favor... Somos amigos -gimió, con lágrimas cayendo sobre la mesa desde su cara, llena de cortes, y desfigurada por la desesperación.

Voldemort sonrió.

-Avada Kedavra -exclamó. Hubo un destello de luz verde y el cuerpo de la bruja se desplomó, inerte, sobre la mesa.

Draco pegó un respingo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pena. Sin embargo, permaneció quieto, sin decir ni una palabra. Tragó saliva, mientras observaba los ojos de la que había sido su profesora mirar sin ver.

La mano de Voldemort acarició la cabeza de su serpiente.

-Nagini... -susurró, con algo semejante al afecto en su voz. -Tu cena -indicó mirando el cadáver de la profesora, mientras la serpiente abría sus enormes fauces.

Draco Malfoy desvió la mirada, deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

-¿Cómo lo haremos? -preguntó Bella a Charlie.

Los Cullen, que seguían la conversación de los dos magos, se encontraban en un rincón de la casa de Charlie, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-Eres menor de edad, por lo que aún tienes activado el detector -indicó Charlie.

-¿Qué es el detector? -preguntó entonces Carlisle.

-Mientras los de nuestra clase son menores hay que controlar que no utilicen magia fuera de las paredes de nuestros colegios, salvo que sea una situación a vida o muerte -explicó Charlie. -Normalmente es útil, sin embargo ahora mismo... -Charlie se limitó a mover la cabeza, contrariado. -No podemos aparecernos, usar un traslador o usar la Red Flu.

Los Cullen le miraron, sin entender casi nada, pero asintieron de todas maneras. Bella les dirigió una mirada cariñosa.

-En pocas palabras, debemos utilizar un medio de transporte que no pueda ser detectado -contestó Bella. Luego, dudó. -Pero debe ser rápido -añadió, anticipándose a los pensamientos de los vampiros.- Un coche no nos sirve.

-Nos apareceremos en las costas de Delaware, dentro de las fronteras de los Estados Unidos -indicó Charlie, de manera metódica. -Luego... no sé que hacer.

-¿Escobas? -preguntó Bella, alzando las cejas.

-O quizá thestrals... -murmuró Charlie Evans en respuesta.

-Podríamos llevaros nosotros -interrumpió Edward. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Bella le miró, anonadada. -Podemos nadar y correr varios cientos de kilómetros sin cansarnos y a velocidades de más de 200 kilómetros por hora.

-Es cierto -intervino Alice. -Además, nuestros cuerpos son lo suficientemente duros como para repeler ciertos hechizos. Tú misma lo dijiste Bella.

La bruja parecía enfadada.

-Sé lo que dije, pero no puedo permitir que os pongáis en peligro -dirigió una mirada a Charlie, que parecía dubitativo.

-¿En peligro? Por favor -resopló Emmett.

-Tienes muy baja opinión de nosotros, Bella -añadió Jasper. -Ya te hemos protegido antes.

-Eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien -le espetó Bella al rubio, entrecerrando los ojos. Pegó una patada en el suelo y se volvió hacia Charlie. -No puedes permitirlo. Podrían salir heridos o incluso... -se atragantó. No podía permitirse ni pensar en las palabras. -Además, no son miembros de la Orden -añadió, mirando a su tío de forma suplicante.

Carlisle se adelantó al ver que Charlie estaba dudando, y, cuadrando los hombros, encaró al mago.

-Charlie, no vais a detenernos. Vamos a encontrar una forma de hacerlo, no importa lo que hagáis. Os seguiremos, de aquí al Infierno y vuelta si no hay más remedio -luego dirigió su mirada a Bella, y sus ojos se dulcificaron al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba contra sí. Bella, sintiéndose derrotada y sabiendo que no habría forma de evitarlo, rodeó la cintura de aquel que consideraba su padre con los brazos y escondió el rostro en su pecho de granito mientras lágrimas de rabia por el giro que acababan de tomar las cosas le caían por las mejillas, mojando la camisa del vampiro rubio. Carlisle le dio un suave apretón en los hombros. - Además, Bella es parte de la familia -dijo Carlisle, antes de depositar un suave beso en la coronilla de Bella.- Y protegemos a nuestra familia.

* * *

><p>*<strong>LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_Buenas gente:) Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Estoy muy contenta con todos los favoritos recibidos, y los reviews... Dios mío, muchísimas gracias, de verdad._

_Contestando a una de vuestras dudas: ya veréis el por qué de que Bella se sienta... atraída por el lado oscuro. De momento, no puedo desvelar nada. Todo a su momento, pequeños saltamontes._

_Un saludo, _

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	3. Los falsos Potters

Harry, sentado en el suelo del salón de la casa de los Dursley, miraba hacia el infinito, recordando la muerte de Dumbledore y preguntándose quién, o más bien quienes, serían las siguientes víctimas de aquella guerra. En su mano sostenía un pedazo del espejo que Sirius les había dado en quinto, para ponerse en contacto con él si algo ocurría. Le devolvió la mirada un ojo azul enmarcado por una espesa ceja de color gris con grandes trazos blancos como la nieve. Harry pegó un respingo ante el parecido que guardaba con los ojos de Dumbledore. Parpadeó, y ya no estaba, desapareciendo tan rápido como había venido.

''Me lo habré imaginado...'' pensó el joven Potter, no del todo convencido.

Hedwig ululó y Harry miró a su lechuza blanca. Parecía estar triste. Seguramente echaba de menos a su compañera Atenea, la lechuza parda de Bella, que estaba al cuidado de Luna desde que había dejado Hogwarts en quinto por su propia protección.

Harry se levantó y guardó el pedazo de espejo dentro de su mochila. Acto seguido recogió el diario que estaba utilizando para documentar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuya última entrada hacia referencia a R.A.B. Dentro del falso horrocrux por el que Dumbledore había caído, habían encontrado una nota firmada por un misterioso R.A.B. en la que explicaba haber reemplazado el verdadero horrocrux por aquel falso y haberlo guardado a buen recaudo a la espera del momento propicio para destruirlo. Sin embargo, el cuarteto dorado desconocía si ese tal R.A.B. había logrado su objetivo o no, y eso les traía de cabeza.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el ejemplar de El Profeta en el que Elphias Doge había escrito un enorme artículo titulado 'Recordando a Dumbledore'. Lo recogió también, empujándolo al fondo de su vieja mochila de tela. Acto seguido, cogió la jaula de Hedwig y bajó por las escaleras.

Se detuvo un momento y abrió por última vez la puerta de la alacena en la que había vivido sus once primeros años de vida con su hermana

Bella. Encendió la luz y observó los tarros vacíos y los soldaditos de plomo, los únicos juguetes que había tenido. Tomó uno entre sus manos y le dio vueltas, pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas hacía casi 7 años. A veces, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que la magia no existiese. Sí, él y Bella habrían sufrido a los Dursley hasta los 18 años, pero Voldemort jamás habría existido. ¿Quién sabía lo que Tom Ryddle podría haber sido de no haber existido la magia?

Dejó el soldadito al oír un golpe sordo en la puerta y se dirigió a ella para abrirla, varita en mano. Una sonrisa se le extendió de lado a lado de la cara al ver quién había llamado.

-Hola Harry -saludó un Hagrid ufano. Detrás del semigigante apareció un pelirrojo que se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Ron apretó con fuerza a Harry antes de que este se soltase y Hermione ocupase su lugar.

-Hola -dijo Harry sin aliento, abrazando a su amiga.

-Te veo en forma -observó Hagrid.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, antes de que Ojoloco entrase en la casa arrastrando un gran saco oscuro y abriéndose paso con su báculo.

-Sí, todo un hombrecito -estuvo de acuerdo el ex-auror. Luego, gruñó.- ¿Qué tal si le ponemos a salvo antes de que alguien lo mate?

-Buenas tardes -saludó Harry, sin borrar su sonrisa, pues, pese a su fiera apariencia, sabía que su viejo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras actuaba así cuando se preocupaba.

Le siguió junto a los demás al salón. Acompañando a sus dos mejores amigos, Hagrid y Ojoloco venían el señor Weasley, que observó la distribución del salón y la cocina maravillado; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour; Remus Lupin y Tonks; los gemelos Weasley; Cedric Diggory acompañado de Devon Selway, el joven Hufflepuff que Bella había conocido cuando había llevado a los Cullen a la Madriguera por primera vez y que pese a sus 16 años formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix tras haberse convertido en el protegido de Cedric y Ginny Weasley; y por último Mundungus Fletcher.

-Kingsley, creía que estabas escoltando al primer ministro -observó Harry.

Kingsley le señaló con el dedo al pecho.

-Tú eres más importante -contestó el mago. Harry le dio las gracias con la mirada.

Bill Weasley se acercó a Harry y le palmeó el hombro.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo va eso? -inquirió. Fleur se adelantó para darle a Harry un rápido abrazo.

-Bien ¿y tú qu...? -su voz se desvaneció al observar las marcas de zarpazos que cubrían el lado izquierdo de su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido?

-Nunca ha estado tan guapo -se burló Fred con un resoplido al ver la cara de estupefacción de Harry.

-Feo del culo -añadió George, dedicándole una mueca.

Bill sonrió, tomándoselo con humor.

-Se lo debo a un hombre lobo, de nombre Greyback -Harry apretó los dientes; ya había hecho daño a 2 personas que le importaban: a Bella y a un Weasley. Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Bill sonrió tétricamente. -Espero devolverle el favor algún día.

-A mi me sigues paguesiendo guapo, Iam -dijo Fleur con su voz suave, dándole un beso en las cicatrices.

-Pero recuerda Fleur que Bill ahora se toma los filetes poco hechos -dijo la voz de Remus.

Bill le propinó un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo y Tonks se rio, abrazándose a Lupin por la cintura.

-Mi marido el gracioso. Por cierto... -Tonks dirigió una mirada a Harry y se posó la mano en el vientre.- Tenemos noticias. Remus y yo...

-Está bien, está bien -exclamó Ojoloco, llamando al orden. -Ya tendremos tiempo para charlas luego. Ahora hay que salir de aquí, y pronto. -Dirigió su ojo azul eléctrico hacia Harry y luego salió disparado en todas las direcciones, incluyendo el interior del cráneo de Ojoloco. -Potter, al ser menor de edad aún tienes activado el detector.

-¿Qué hace el detector? -preguntó Harry, confuso.

-Si estornudas el Ministerio sabrá quién te suena la nariz -contestó el profesor. -Debemos utilizar medios de transporte que el detector no pueda captar. Escobas, thestrals. Iremos de dos en dos.

-Un momento -interrumpió Harry, entrando en pánico.- ¿Y Bella? Estáis todos aquí. ¿Qué va a hacer ella?

-Tiene al vampirito ¿no? -murmuró Cedric, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se volvió como un resorte hacia el mago de ojos grises.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan tranquilo? -gruñó Harry, encarándose con Cedric.- ¡Bella es tu mejor amiga!.

Cedric rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo que he dicho no sea verdad ¿no? No creo que nos necesite. Esas sang... esos Cullen pueden repeler casi cualquier hechizo, son escudos andantes.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan egoísta? -Ron tosió para enmascarar una risa y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas. Harry les miró. -¿Qué?

-Oh vamos ¿no es obvio? -le dijo George alzando las cejas.

-Queremos decir que... Bueno, mirad a Cedric, se está poniendo verde -observó Fred.

-Creo que los celos le van a comer vivo -añadió George.

La cara de Cedric se tornó de un tono escarlata tan oscuro como las túnicas de los Gryffindor, y todos se echaron a reír, menos Devon, que le miraba con comprensión.

-Vamos, vamos -reclamó su atención Ojoloco. Todos callaron. -Potter, tu hermana está bajo la protección de Charlie Evans. Es cosa suya. No

ha querido refuerzos, salvo a Sirius o Lupin. Lo echaron a suertes -añadió mirando a Remus, que asintió con la cabeza, serio.- Y si te soy sincero, lo prefiero así. Quien-Tú-Sabes no será capaz de estar en dos sitios a la vez -le miró elecuentemente y Harry asintió, comprendiendo.- Como decía, iremos de dos en dos. Así, si alguien nos espera, y estoy seguro de que es así, no sabrán que hermanos Potter son los auténticos.

-¿Qué...? -susurró Harry, sin comprender. -¿Los auténticos?

Ojoloco sacó dos petacas y las abrió con un movimiento de pulgares.

-Este brebaje te resultará familiar -se limitó a contestar.

-No -se negó Harry. -En absoluto, no.

Hermione suspiró.

-Te dije que no le haría gracia.

-Si crees que permitiré que arriesguen la vida por mi... -comenzó Harry, pero Ron le interrumpió.

-Como si fuera la primera vez.

-No, no -negó Harry.- Esto es distinto. A todo esto ¿Bella os ha dado permiso? -Hermione miró hacia otro lado.

-Conseguimos un pelo suyo gracias a Charlie -contestó con la boca pequeña, enrojeciendo un poco.

-¿Cómo podéis...? -Harry apretó los puños.- No podéis tomaros eso y convertiros en mi o en Bella. No.

-Oye, a ninguno nos gusta amigo -le advirtió Fred.

-Sí, imagina que sale mal y se nos queda esa cara de bobos... PARA SIEMPRE -completó George, poniendo una voz cavernosa en la última parte.

-Lo único bueno es que Cedric estará contento con tantas Bellas por aquí rondando -añadió Devon antes de que el puño de Cedric impactara en su barbilla. El joven Hufflepuff se frotó el mentón, con aire dolorido. -Jesús, qué carácter...

-Todos aquí son adultos Potter -replicó Ojoloco a Harry, haciendo caso omiso a las bromas.- Han aceptado correr el riesgo.

Mundungus carraspeó.

-Técnicamente yo he sido coaccionado -intervino. Luego miró a Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Mundungus Fletcher, señor Potter. Siempre le he admirado.

-SILENCIO MUNDUNGUS -le silenció Ojoloco. Luego miró a Hermione.- Adelante, Granger, según lo acordado.

Antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, el puño de Hermione se cerró en torno a su nuca y arrancó un puñado de pelos.

-Hermione ¿pero qué...?

-Directamente aquí, por favor -pidió Ojoloco. Hermione se acercó y echó los pelos de Harry en una de las petacas; luego sacó un sobre en el que se encontraban los de Bella y los depositó en la otra. Se acercó a George y le tendió una de las petacas. -Para aquellos que no hayan tomado antes la poción multijugos, una advertencia: Sabe a pis de duende.

-En eso tienes experiencia ¿verdad Ojoloco? -inquirió George con tono jocoso. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él y Moody se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente. George tragó saliva ruidosamente. -Era para liberar tensiones -aclaró antes de pegar un trago y pasársela a su hermano.

Uno por uno, los elegidos para ese trabajo bebieron de las petacas: Fred, George, Mundungus, Fleur, Ron, Hermione y Devon. Su apariencia cambió por completo en apenas unos segundos.

-Guau -exclamaron Fred y George, mirándose.- Somos idénticos.

-No del todo -replicó Ojoloco, dejando caer el contenido del saco al suelo: 4 conjuntos de chico y 3 de chica de vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera idénticos, junto a 3 pares de gafas, ya que Harry no necesitaba, pues tenía las suyas.

-NO ES JUSTO -exclamaba Devon mientras se cambiaba, mirando sus piernas delgadas y su larga cabellera color castaño rojizo. -¿POR QUÉ ME HA TOCADO BELLA?

-Supongo que después de todo el que quería tema con Cedric eras tú, ¿verdad Devon? -inquirió Ron subiéndose los vaqueros. Devon le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-¿No hay algo menos hortera? -preguntó George, mientras tomaba la sudadera del suelo.

-A mi no me gusta este color -añadió Fred metiéndose una camiseta por la cabeza.

-Pues te aguantas, tú no eres tú -contestó Ojoloco de forma ruda. Empujó a Mudungus hacia delante y le tiró unos vaqueros. -Y tú calla y quítate la ropa.

-Está bien, está bien -contestó Fletcher, resollando.

-Bill, no migues -pidió Fleur a su prometido, mientras la sangre corría a sus mejillas. -No quiego que la pgimega vez que me veas así sea con el cuegpo de tu hegmana pequeña -Bill asintió, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Sabía que era mentira lo del nuevo tatuaje -añadió Cedric mirando la espalda de Hermione, que era la de Bella, justo entre los omoplatos.- Las cosas que se inventa la gente.

-Harry, no ves tres en un burro -soltó Ron, corriendo a colocarse las gafas.

-Muy bien, formemos las parejas -comenzó Ojoloco. -Cada Potter tendrá un protector -luego clavó el ojo al que debía su mote en Mundungus. -Tú vienes conmigo. No te quitaré el ojo de encima. Y en cuanto a Harry...

-¿Sí? -preguntaron cinco voces a la vez, Devon incluido, pues no asimilaba que le hubiese tocado a él el papel de 'Bella'.

-El verdadero... ¿dónde diablos estás? -gruñó Ojoloco.

-Aquí -dijo la voz de Harry detrás de todos los falsos Potters.

-Tú irás con Hagrid -le informó Moody, haciendo un gesto con su báculo hacia el semigigante. Harry se volvió hacia él.

-Os traje aquí hace 16 años -le indicó Hagrid. -Parece lógico que sea yo quien te saque de aquí ahora. También tendría que sacar a Bella pero... -se encogió de hombros- cosas que pasan.

-Muy conmovedor -murmuró Ojoloco. Luego rompió a andar. -EN MARCHA.

Harry salió de casa de los Dursley con Hedwig en el brazo, y la dejó volar. Luego, se acercó a Hagrid y se subió al sidecar de la moto voladora que había pertenecido a Sirius.

Hermione iba con Kingsley y Fleur con Bill en thestral; Ron con Tonks, Fred con su padre, George con Remus, Devon con Cedric y Mundungus con Ojoloco en escoba.

Ojoloco se colocó al frente de todos, y levantó su báculo.

-Rumbo a la Madriguera -indicó en voz alta. -Nos reuniremos allí -dijo mirando a todos, uno por uno. -A LA DE TRES.

-Agárrate bien, Harry -indicó Hagrid al joven Potter antes de arrancar la moto.

-UNO -gritó Ojoloco.

-Allá vamos -murmuró Fred, agarrándose fuertemente a la escoba.

-DOS.

-Por ella -se dijo Cedric, con mirada decidida.

-TRES -culminó Ojoloco.

Los Potters despegaron, perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado, mientras unas figuras oscuras esperaban el momento oportuno de atacar, acechando entre las sombras...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola gente:) Estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo. No sabía como iba a salirme, porque considero que esta es una de las escenas más difíciles de representar de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte; sin embargo, creo que ha salido bastante pasable ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado. Si no recordáis a Devon, le presenté como personaje en el capítulo 34 del primer libro de esta saga; y evidentemente es de mi invención.<em>**

**_Estoy MUY FELIZ con todos los reviews recibidos 3 Muchísimas gracias a todos. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A los que habéis comentado sin cuenta, os respondo por aquí:<em>**

**_Liz: Estoy muy feliz de alegrar tus días, al igual que vosotras me alegráis a mi con vuestros reviews!:)_**

**_Taikara100: Vas por buen camino, sí. Pero ya se verá (8) Gracias por tu review!_**

**_Majo98: Muchas gracias!_**

**_JossiCullen: muchísimas gracias! Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado el primer libro de esta saga, bienvenida a esta graaaan familia que somos los potterheads-twilighters! :)_**

**_Y al anónimo: Procuro actualizar semanalmente! :) Gracias por tu review._**

* * *

><p>Si alguien NO quiere que le responda los reviews, que me lo diga ¿sí? Yo lo hago para agradeceros, pero soy consciente de que quizá a algunos les moleste o les parezca pesada:) Así que si es así, decidlo, que no pasa nada, en serio! ^^<p>

**_Lo dicho, gracias a todos mis lectores. Y gracias a todos los que leen pero que no dejan review, así como a los favs y las alertas :) GRACIAS._**

**_¿Merezco un review? :)_**

**_Un saludo, _**

**_Ceci._**


	4. A la Madriguera

Bree miró a su alrededor, con miedo. Le preocupaba de sobre manera cómo habían acabado las cosas. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado formando parte de aquella locura...? Con un estremecimiento, recordó a Diego.

Diego, quien podría haber sido algo más. Diego, quien la besó aquella noche, cuando sus labios de piedra se unieron. Diego, quien estaba muerto.

-Si te rindes, no te haremos daño -había dicho Carlisle. -Nosotros no teníamos ningún deseo de luchar contra vosotros.

¿Cómo había podido seguir a Riley en aquella lucha sin sentido? No le conocían, y, aún así, todos le habían seguido como borregos. Era consciente de que Diego había muerto, su aquelarre había sido derrotado y sus enemigos eran los vencedores. Y, sin embargo, su aquelarre estaba lleno de individuos que habrían reído al ver cómo ardía y habrían bailado alrededor de la fogata, mientras que aquel extraño clan de ojos amarillos la trataba con amabilidad, cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Sacada de sus pensamientos, elevó la mirada para observar a la extraña vampira de cabellos rizados color rubio fresa y ojos amarillos con quien Carlisle había hablado para que la recogiese. Ésta se había presentado aquella misma mañana en casa de los Cullen para tomarla bajo su tutela mientras Carlisle y los suyos estaban fuera.

La vampira le sonrió, mirándola desde el asiento del conductor. No había hablado en todo el camino, ni le había dirigido una sola mirada, y solo ahora que el coche se había detenido en medio de la nada, frente a una gran casa de madera con otros 4 vampiros en el exterior, se dirigió a ella.

-Me llamo Tanya Denali -había dicho . -Y esta es mi familia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Los Cullen se tambalearon cuando aterrizaron en la arena de Dewey Beach, en Delaware, tras sentir un fuerte tirón en el ombligo. Por más veces que se aparecieran con Bella o Charlie jamás se acostumbrarían a ese desagradable tipo de... viaje.

La mirada de Edward se dirigió a Bella de forma automática..

-¿Podéis hacer algún hechizo para no quedaros sin oxígeno? -preguntó el vampiro. Bella y Charlie le miraron, sin comprender.- Nosotros -dijo con una mirada elocuente, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a los vampiros- no necesitamos respirar; no necesitaremos emerger para coger aire. Iremos más rápido si no tenemos que subir a la superficie -la comprensión apareció en los rostros de los magos.

-Podemos utilizar el encantamiento casco-burbuja -opinó Charlie.

-No sé conjurarlo -replicó Bella. Su tío rodó los ojos.

-Yo sí. Sé que estás nerviosa, Bella, pero deja de sacar pegas al plan. Es buen... -Charlie se vio interrumpido por un sonoro estallido.

Un hombre alto de cabellos largos color negro azulado y ojos grises. Bella corrió a su encuentro de inmediato, refugiándose en los brazos de su adorado tío.

-Evans -saludó Sirius, sin soltar a Bella.

Charlie le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Black.

Cuando Sirius soltó a la chica Potter se acercó al grupo, evaluando serio a Charlie con la mirada, que hacía lo mismo con él.

-Vaya vaya -murmuró Sirius. -Veo que te has vuelto todo un muggle.

-Ya sabes, Black. La sangre llama -contestó Charlie mortalmente serio.

Los Cullen observaron el intercambio, tensos, hasta que, de pronto, los magos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron, dándose golpes en la espalda y diciéndose cosas como ''Perro viejo'' y ''serás hijo de banshee''.

-Nunca cambiaréis ¿verdad, chicos? -preguntó una Bella sonriente, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal todo, Bella? ¿Todo bien con los vampiritos? -preguntó Sirius, dirigiendo una mirada a los Cullen y un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.- Oí que tienes un amigo por ahí que se transforma en lobo.

-Oh sí -se adelantó Charlie. -Se llama Jacob Black.

-¿Black? -inquirió Sirius, elevando las cejas. -¿Y se transforma en un lobo?

-Más bien es como un perro gigante con dientes enormes -contestó Bella; Sirius resopló.

-Así que... ¿se llama Black y se transforma en un gran perro? -Bella asintió y Sirius rodó los ojos. -Qué originalidad...

-Charlie -llamó Carlisle, interrumpiendo la charla. Todos le miraron. -No quiero incordiar pero... tenemos prisa.

Charlie y Sirius asintieron, poniéndose serios y cuadrando los hombros.

-Bella, ven -la chica Potter se acercó a ellos.

Charlie sacó la varita, pronunció unas palabras y una especie de burbuja de aire rodeo el cráneo de la joven bruja. Luego, repitió el proceso con él mismo al tiempo que Sirius hacia lo propio con él.

-Estamos listos -anunció Sirius, varita en mano. Luego, dirigió su mirada a los vampiros. -Es necesario que sepáis el riesgo que vais a correr. Deberéis matar de ser necesario -Carlisle se estremeció. -He luchado contra los nuestros, Cullens, y no somos fáciles de matar.

-Pero no es imposible -terció Emmett. -Nosotros tampoco lo somos.

-No me entusiasma la idea de matar a más criaturas, aunque sean sádicos como los mortífagos... -suspiró Carlisle. Bella le miró con pena; ella ni siquiera quería que se viesen involucrados.

Rosalie vaciló, por primera vez en semanas desde que había comenzado a aceptar a Bella.

-¿Y si antes mata a uno de nosotros...? -su voz se perdió en el silencio de la noche.

-Rosalie -advirtió Esme. La rubia se mordió el labio, un hábito que había cogido de Bella. Nadie quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero su lado egoísta se veía atraído constantemente hacia ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Llevaré a Bella en el medio de todos -interrumpió Edward antes de que la pelea pudiese siquiera empezar. No era momento de dudas. -Así estará a cubierto por todos los flancos.

Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward tan rápido que pareció un borrón.

-No Edward -negó el patriarca. Edward soltó un leve siseo entre los dientes apretados. -Todos saben que no la abandonarás. Te seguirá a ti. La llevaré yo.

-Ya, claro -Alice rodó los ojos ante la ocurrencia de su padre. -Porque nadie sabe que Bella te llama 'papá' ¿verdad, Carlisle?

-Sabéis que estoy aquí ¿no? -murmuró Bella, pero los vampiros no la hacían caso.

-Yo creo que debería llevarla yo -continuó Alice. -Mis visiones serán útiles.

-Yo iré con Bella -dijo Rosalie, sorprendiendo a todos. Se acercó a Edward con decisión y tomó la mano de la bruja entre las suyas, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano. -La mantendré a salvo, Edward.

Tras un momento de tensión, Edward relajó la mandíbula y asintió, rindiéndose. Tomó el rostro de Bella entre las manos y depositó un frío beso en su frente. Bella tembló.

-Si pasara algo... -susurró Bella con voz quebrada. -Yo... yo no...

-No va a pasar nada -replicó Edward ferozmente, juntando sus frentes.- Nosotros somos 9, Bella -a la bruja no le pasó por alto que a ella no la había incluido.- Cuando todo haya acabado... estaremos juntos.

Bella asintió, no muy convencida. Los ojos del vampiro se volvieron salvajes.

-Bella... -casi gruñó.- Ahora tú eres mi vida.

-También decías antes que lo era -a Bella se le escapó un sollozo, y a Edward se le partió el corazón.- Pe-pero te marchaste... -hipó.- ¿Y... Y si todo esto e-es de-demasiado...? ¿Y sssi te harta-as de... tener que huir, de esta v-vida?

-Bella -el rostro de alabastro de Edward se llenó de arrugas de preocupación cuando frunció el ceño con tristeza. -Creo que necesitas oírme decir esto... Me has elegido a mi por encima de Jacob, eso demuestra tu amor por mi. Pero creo que solo el tiempo podrá demostrarte que yo siento lo mismo por ti. La única razón por la que me fui... era porque creía que así te protegía -apretó a la bruja más fuertemente contra él.- Necesitaba darte la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, larga y feliz.

Una lágrima recorrió la pálida mejilla de Bella.

-Te resultó tan fácil dejarme... -murmuró a voz de cuello, recordando aquel momento en su cabeza.

-¿Tú no... me quieres?

-No.

Edward la miró profundamente a los ojos, del color del chocolate fundido y las avellanas, tan parecidos a los de James Potter, dejando ver en los suyos dorados todo el dolor que sentía en su interior desde aquel día. El día que le había roto el corazón a su ángel, a su Bella.

-Dejarte ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en 100 años -dijo Edward, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. -Y te juro... que nunca... volveré a fallarte -luego deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de Bella, acariciando su pómulo con el más leve de los roces.- Lo siento mucho -concluyó, antes de dejarla ir.

No había tiempo para más despedidas. En un rápido y fluido movimiento, Rosalie la subió a su espalda. Sirius y Charlie hicieron lo propio con Edward y Carlisle, mientras Emmett y Jasper se situaban en los flancos, y todos los Cullen se lanzaron al mar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-DESMAIUS -gritó Bella, agitando la varita por encima del hombro. El hombre que les seguía cayó de su escoba, inconsciente. -PARA -le gritó a Rosalie por octava vez. -TENEMOS QUE VOLVER.

Rosalie gruñó, acelerando aún más. A un lado se encontraba Esme, que no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás ansiosamente, por si veía llegar a cualquiera, ya fuese alguien de la familia como un posible mortífago.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ROSALIE! -rugió Bella. Intentó bajarse de un salto, pero la vampira rubia no se lo permitió, apretando más su agarre.

-ESTO NO HABRÁ SERVIDO PARA NADA SI VOLVEMOS AHORA BELLA -gritó Esme, tratando de hacerse oír a Bella por encima del rugido del viento.

Un rugido de dolor se oyó tras ellos y Esme frenó un poco, asustada. Rosalie miró hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Esme...? -preguntó Bella en un susurro.

El silencio repentino se apagó cuando otra ronda de rayos rojos cruzó al aire. Esme se encaró con los perseguidores de Bella.

-VE -le gritó a Rosalie. Ésta dudó. -YA.

La rubia volvió a correr, moviendo las piernas a toda velocidad.

-¡NO! -bramó Bella. Sintió las lágrimas resbalarle por las mejillas. -¡ESME!

Ya vislumbraban la Madriguera cuando un estallido de color blanco las cegó momentáneamente. Rosalie se tambaleó, y confusa, pero sin dejar de correr, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la altura a la que se encontraban. Saltó, cayendo en el terreno que pertenecía a la finca donde se encontraba la Madriguera. Bella cayó de su espalda y observó a lo lejos, preocupada, preguntándose cómo estaría el resto de su familia.

Apenas le dio tiempo a decir algo antes de oír un espantoso ruido de algo que se estrellaba contra el riachuelo que llevaba a la casa de los Weasley.

Varita en mano, Bella Potter miró entre los altos espigones, hasta que vislumbró una figura de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda empapada de pies a cabeza, encarándole de igual forma.

-¿Harry?

-¿Bella?

-¡HARRY, BELLA! -gritó la voz de la señora Weasley, que salió de la casa a todo correr con Ginny pisándole los talones. Miró a la vampira rubia, que se había incorporado al lado de Bella y miraba nerviosamente

a su alrededor. -¿Dónde están los Cullen? ¿Charlie, Sirius? -luego miró a Hagrid, con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡HAGRID! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Bella sintió como si un yunque de hierro le cayese directamente en el estómago. Miró a la señora Weasley, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras trataba de negar la evidencia. La expresión de Harry era similar.

-¿No ha vuelto nadie? -preguntó el pelinegro, con desaliento.

-Nos han perseguido desde que salimos, Molly -intentó mediar Hagrid. -No nos dieron la menor opción.

Rosalie apretó los labios, hasta que formaron una línea, mientras miraba incómoda a los magos. No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de su familia.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo vosotros estáis bien -replicó la señora Weasley, tratando de ser positiva.

-Los mortífagos nos estaban esperando -interrumpió la potente voz de Rosalie, que sonaba fuera de lugar al ser tan perfecta en un lugar tan mágico como la Madriguera. -Ha sido una emboscada.

Ginny se dirigió hacia los mellizos.

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber llegado ya -tragó saliva. -Papá y Fred también -la pelirroja parecía necesitar más que nunca un abrazo, pero en aquel momento nadie se encontraba en mejor situación que ella para dárselo y asegurarle que todo iría bien.

En ese momento se escuchó un potente estallido, el sonido que provocaba el campo invisible que rodeaba a la Madriguera al ser atravesado.

El rostro en forma de corazón de Esme y la melena pinchuda de Alice aparecieron a través del mismo sitio donde momentos antes habían caído Hagrid y Harry.

Rosalie y Bella echaron a correr a su encuentro.

-Mamá -gimió Bella abrazándose al cuello de Esme. La madre vampiro le devolvió el abrazo, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

-Shhh -la acalló con dulzura. -Todos están de camino. A salvo -murmuró Esme en su oído. Bella sintió el alivio extenderse por toda ella.

Cuando se separó de Esme, se lanzó a por Alice, intercambiando posición con Rosalie, que se dirigió a la que durante tantos años había sido su madre adoptiva.

-Oh Alice -gimió en su hombro. Alice le devolvió el abrazo, apretando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la figura de la bruja.

-Más te vale estar agradecida -bromeó Alice cuando se soltaron. Luego, hizo una señal a su ropa, toda empapada. -Eran mis vaqueros favoritos ¿sabes?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, otro estallido sonó.

-AQUÍ -gritó una voz al tiempo que Alice decía a Rosalie y Esme: '¡NO RESPIRÉIS!'.

Bella la miró sin comprender, y luego, cuando siguió el sonido de la voz, sintió su estómago revolverse. Con un violento espasmo, se inclinó y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago.

De la nada apareció Remus Lupin, con el rostro visiblemente preocupado, cargando a un George Weasley cuyo rostro se encontraba pálido mortalmente y cubierto de sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

**_*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_**

_Hola chicas :D_

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS! ME HACÉIS LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO ñ.ñ SOIS GENIALES. _

_A continuación voy a responder a los reviews de los lectores que no tienen cuenta:_

**_Guest: Muchas gracias!:) Estoy tratando de subir de forma semanal, normalmente los fines de semana._**

**_Majo98: Gracias a ti por dejarme un review! :) Pues espero que así te motives más a la hora de leer ^^ Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, un abrazo:)_**

**_ .33: Pues aquí lo tienes (8) Espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado!:) Y espero que no te disguste que te haya contestado por aquí, es que tienes los MP desactivados ^^ Gracias por tu review._**

_Ahora sí, chicos... ¿review?_

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

**_*TRAVESURA REALIZADA*_**

***NOX***_  
><em>


	5. Última oportunidad

-¡RÁPIDO! -exclamó Lupin con voz jadeante. Harry fue el que reaccionó antes, corriendo hacia ellos y haciendo que George se apoyase en él por el otro lado. -¡ENTREMOS EN LA CASA!

Conforme caminaban hacia la casa, el pelo de George comenzó a cambiar hacia su rojo brillante natural y recuperó sus rasgos, ante las miradas asombradas de las tres vampiras.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo, con otra arcada en la garganta. Sin embargo, solo consiguió hacerse daño en la garganta. Ya no había nada en su estómago que pudiese echar fuera.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

La señora Weasley se apresuró a correr hacia la casa, quitando con un movimiento de varita todo lo que había sobre el sofá.

-Hijo mío... -dijo la señora Weasley con voz rota cuando entre Harry y Lupin consiguieron entrarle al salón. Ambos le dejaron sobre el sofá, y Molly se lanzó sobre su hijo, acariciando su pelirrojo cabello.

De repente, Lupin se revolvió contra Harry, empujándole con fuerza contra la pared y apuntándole con su varita, que temblaba en sus manos manchadas de la sangre de George.

-¡LUPIN! -exclamó Hagrid al tiempo que Ginny le gritaba: DÉJELO.

Lupin les acalló soltando un siseo, sin soltar el cuello de Harry.

-¿Qué criatura había en el rincón la primera vez que Harry y Bella Potter vinieron a verme a mi despacho en Hogwarts? -preguntó Lupin, con voz extremadamente tensa.

-¿¡SE HA VUELTO LOCO!? -Lupin le estampó de nuevo contra la pared, apretando más su agarre.

-¿¡QUÉ CRIATURA!? -rugió el hombre lobo, preparándose para lanzar un hechizo, la maldición imperdonable de ser necesario.

-UN GRINDYLOW.

Lupin miró a Harry a los ojos, y, finalmente, le soltó. Luego miró hacia fuera.

-Nos han traicionado -murmuró, con voz herida.- Voldemort sabía que te íbamos a trasladar esta noche. Tenía que asegurarme de que no eras un impostor... -su mirada no abandonaba, a través de la ventana, el pequeño bulto que era el cuerpo de Bella en la oscuridad. ¿Y si era ella...?

-No solo a él, profesor -interrumpió Hagrid. El licántropo volvió la cabeza hacia él un instante.- Bella también ha sido perseguida.

Lupin asintió. Entonces, otro trueno resonó en la noche y Lupin se precipitó hacia fuera con Harry, Hagrid y Ginny tras él.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Mientras tanto, fuera, Bella se encontraba temblando terriblemente entre los brazos de Esme.

-Shhh, Bella... -murmuraba la vampira, acariciando con cuidado la espalda de la joven bruja. Bella se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y, con otra arcada, su cuerpo se estremeció. -Mi dulce niña...

Bella elevó sus ojos llorosos hacia Esme y sonrió débilmente.

-Estoy b... -no llegó a terminar la frase cuando Jasper apareció de la nada con un sonido similar al de la una explosión, tal y como habían hecho el resto antes que él. Sus ropas se encontraban completamente destrozadas, repletas de mugre y sangre. Tenía los ojos negros, con tan solo un pequeño círculo rojo sangre rodeando su pupila. Hilillos de sangre le bajaban hasta la barbilla. Su rostro estaba notablemente preocupado, y no despegaba la mirada de Bella, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-¿Jasper? -preguntó Bella con voz entre cortada. -¿Qué ha pasado...? -comenzó a avanzar hacia él, paso por paso, lenta pero deliberadamente.

Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás a su vez.

-Bella, no te acerques... -la previno Alice. La mano de Esme la cogió de la muñeca, pero Bella no se detuvo.

-¿Qué. ha. pasado? -preguntó de nuevo, separando las palabras.

No pudo responder porque tras Jasper resonó de nuevo aquel característico trueno, apareciendo Edward y Carlisle, en una situación similar a Jasper, salvo que el círculo que rodeaba sus ojos era dorado y no rojo, llevando un cuerpo en volandas. Acto seguido aparecieron Sirius, cuyo pelo era una maraña oscura manchada de barro y sangre, y Emmett, que tenía un gesto de dolor extremo en su rostro siempre jovial y que llevaba algo en su mano derecha. Con otro acceso de arcadas, Bella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su otra mano.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, un brazo rodeó el cuello de Bella, aventándola contra el suelo.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

-¿Tío Remus...? -preguntó Bella, con la incredulidad filtrándose en su tono de voz, mirando al licántropo que la apresaba contra el pantanoso suelo y la apuntaba con la varita directamente a la garganta.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA EL FÉNIX QUE BELLA POTTER LLEVA TATUADO MÁGICAMENTE EN EL ANTEBRAZO IZQUIERDO?

-¿¡HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO!? -gritó Bella de vuelta.

-DILO -gruñó Remus. Un coro de siseos salió de entre los labios de los vampiros. -Si os acercáis, disparo la maldición _cruciatus_ -susurró Lupin con voz peligrosamente suave.

-Significa que soy leal al Ejército de Dumbledore -replicó Bella, respirando hondo para calmarse.- Y no lo tengo en el brazo izquierdo, sino en el derecho. Lo hice como una especie de rebelión por la cicatriz que Pettigrew nos dejó con el cuchillo para obtener nuestra sangre en el cementerio. Tenía forma de la Marca Tenebrosa y no quería que algo así estuviese marcado en mi piel -los ojos de Lupin se mostraron culpables cuando se levantó y le tendió la mano para levantarla.

-Lo siento -susurró Lupin, depositando un beso en su frente. Todo esto había ocurrido en apenas un minuto. Los ojos de Lupin se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo que portaban Carlisle y Edward y abrió unos ojos como platos. -¡HOMBRE HERIDO! -gritó antes de permitir que los vampiros llevasen a Charlie hacia la casa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Los vampiros se dirigieron hacia la casa, pero Bella se quedó fuera, con Harry. La señora Weasley abrió unos ojos como platos al ver el estado de Charlie Evans.

-Dios mío... -susurró con voz ahogada, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-AQUÍ -indicó Remus tirando todo lo que había sobre la mesa con un movimiento de brazo. Carlisle y Edward depositaron el cuerpo de Charlie sobre la mesa. Éste se encontraba mal herido. Tenía una fea herida en la cabeza y una gran quemadura que le recorría desde el pómulo hasta el pecho, pasando por la mandíbula y el cuello.

Esme y Alice estaban tomando cuidado de Jasper, quien parecía sentirse terriblemente culpable al haber sucumbido al sabor de la sangre humana. Entre la furia que sentía contra los mortífagos por ir a la caza de alguien de su familia y su dificultad para mantenerse fiel a la 'dieta Cullen', si a eso le sumabas la sangre que había cubierto casi todo... El resultado era algo escalofriante.

Rosalie, por su parte, estaba consolando a su marido, que ahora se lo estaba tomando con humor.

-Mira, Rosie -dijo tratando de mostrarle su irresistible sonrisa, elevando el miembro amputado.- Entre la mano y lo de ser vampiros, parecemos la familia Addams.

Rosalie gruñó en respuesta, sin dejar de pasar sus largos y níveos dedos por los oscuros rizos de su marido. Estaba dividida entre la preocupación y la furia. Era culpa de aquella bruja que su marido hubiese acabado herido. Aquella estúpida e insufrible casi humana...

-No ha sido culpa suya, Rose... -reconvino Emmett en un susurro, con voz de repente suave, aunque parecía cansado. Rosalie se sobresaltó. Hacía semanas que no pensaba en Bella de aquella manera. Se removió, incómoda. Ciertamente, había llegado a querer a Bella como a una hermana, y había sido ella la primera en decir que la seguirían allí a donde fuese y lucharían con ella... pero solo ahora se daba cuenta delverdadero peligro que suponía. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

Sobre la mesa, Carlisle estaba estabilizando a Charlie, o al menos tratando de hacerlo, sujetando su cabeza con sumo cuidado. Se sentía desalentado, y estaba entrando en pánico. Si no hacía nada, Charlie estaría muerto. Apenas tenía pulso. No respiraba. Hipóxico. No tenía suficiente oxígeno en la sangre ni el cerebro a causa de los fallos del corazón, provocados por un fuerte traumatismo. Carlisle levantó una vez más el párpado del ojo de Charlie para observar sus pupilas. Eran negras e infinitas. Tenía sangre en los oídos. Todas malas señales.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Remus. Edward arrancó la camisa de Charlie, tirándola al suelo de cualquier manera mientras comenzaba a echar desinfectante en las quemaduras.

-Se interpuso entre el mortífago que atacó a Emmett y un hechizo llamado incendio -contestó Edward con voz monocorde. Lupin lanzó un siseo.

-¿Y la herida en la cabeza?

-Expulso -contestó Carlisle sin siquiera mirarlo. Colocó algo bajo la cabeza de Charlie para evitar que se ahogase con su propia lengua. Frunció el ceño.- Se golpeó contra una roca y se quedó inconsciente.

-¿Creeis que puede m...? -la voz de Remus se perdió cuando, tanto vampiros como licántropo, dejaron de oír el corazón de Charlie. Carlisle se movió como el rayo para colocarse sobre él. Comenzó a mover las manos sobre su pecho, concienzudamente, y a Remus se le atoró la respiración en la garganta.

-Vamos Charlie -gruñó Edward.

Esto no podía estar pasado...

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Fuera se oyó otro estallido y apareció Kingsley, seguida por Hermione, que tenía tan solo un par de arañazos en el rostro.

Bella y Harry se dirigieron hacia él de inmediato pero Sirius sacó su varita y les detuvo con un movimiento del brazo.

-ESPERAD -acto seguido apuntó con su varita al mago de piel oscura, que también tenía la varita en su mano, apuntando en la dirección de Black.

-Las últimas palabras que nos dijo Albus Dumbledore a los tres -dijo Kingsley, en referencia a Remus, Sirius y él mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Canuto.

-Harry y Bella son nuestra única esperanza -contestó con la voz cargada de orgullo por sus ahijados, pues, al igual que Remus consideraba así a ambos, y no solo a Bella, él se consideraba el padrino de ambos, no solo de Harry.- Confiad en ellos.

Finalmente, Kingsley bajó la varita y dirigió su mirada a Harry.

-¿Qué te ha delatado?

-Hedwig, creo -fue la respuesta de Harry, con ojos apenados. -Intentaba protegerme.

Bella sintió otro nudo en la garganta. Hedwig, la lechuza blanca de Harry que le había regalado el propio Hagrid, que era la compañera de juegos de su pequeña Atenea, había muerto por salvar a su hermano.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse. Otro estallido adelantó la llegada, a lomos de un thestral, de Bill y Fleur. Por el lado contrario aparecieron Tonks y Ron.

Hermione miró a Harry y Bella, debatiéndose entre ir hacia ellos o hacia Ron. Parecía pedirles permiso con la mirada. Bella asintió, tratando de influirle valor. Adelante parecía querer decirle.

Hermione se precipitó a los brazos de Ron, que la recibió con un abrazo torpe, mezcla de sorpresa y cariño. Sus ojos esmeralda, el único rasgo que le quedaba de su transformación en Harry, volvieron a ser azules.

-Gracias -susurró a Hermione cuando la joven bruja le permitió respirar de nuevo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, parecía que solo existían ellos en el mundo, pero no era momento para aquello, como bien les recordó la voz de Tonks al devolverles a la realidad.

-Se lo merece -confirmó yendo hacia Sirius, que la abrazó con una sonrisa al tiempo que susurraba un 'Remus está bien' en su oído.- Ha sido un valiente. No estaría aquí sin él.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Hermione, sin terminar de creerse que Ron hubiese vuelto sano y salva. Ron malinterpretó la pregunta y resopló.

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa -dijo con voz burlona, a lo que se llevó un empellón de Hermione en el hombro. Sin aguantar más, los hermanos Potter corrieron a su encuentro y los cuatro se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

No hubo tiempo para preguntas, ya que un fuerte impacto hizo que Bella elevase la mirada, que se iluminó, antes de salir corriendo hacia el cobertizo de los Weasley. Allí, agarrados por los hombros, habían llegado un Cedric Diggory sonriente y un Devon que hacía lo posible por mantener la dignidad vestido con ropa de chica. Nada más ver a Bella, soltó a su amigo tan rápido que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de culo.

Tomó a Bella de la cintura en el mismo momento que ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, llevándola en volandas. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, ambos se sonreían, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Estás bien -murmuró Bella. Le pasó una mano por el pelo castaño cobrizo, ahora apelmazado por la mugre, tratando de confirmar que era real.- Estás bien.

-Siempre lo estoy cuando estoy contigo, Belly-Bells -contestó Cedric con ojos dulces.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando se oyó un último estallido. Arthur y Fred Weasley aparecieron ante ellos, los únicos que quedaban por llegar aparte de Ojoloco y Mundungus, sonriéndose por el trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Somos los últimos? -preguntó el señor Weasley, mirando a todos. Sus rostros se habían quedado mortalmente serios, alternando entre la pena, el dolor y la compasión. -¿Dónde está George? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

La verdad de sus palabras golpeó a padre e hijo ante el silencio que se mantuvo a su alrededor.

Sin mediar palabra, Fred Weasley echó a correr hacia la casa, en busca de su hermano.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Lupin se quedó un momento estático. No sabía que hacer. No podía reaccionar. Aquello carecía de sentido. Charlie Evans era un superviviente nato. Por amor de Dios, no podía acabar así.

Las manos de Carlisle trabajaban sin descanso, tratando de insuflar vida al cadáver que había en aquella mesa. Apenas había pasado un intervalo de 10 segundos desde que el corazón de Charlie había dejado de latir, pero para él, su hijo y Remus Lupin parecían haber sido años. Al fin, Remus reaccionó.

-Hazte a un lado -le pidió a Carlisle, señalando el corazón de Charlie con la varita.

-Ventriculum.

Maldición. El silencio seguía existente. El corazón seguía en fibrilación ventricular y temblaba como un flan de gelatina.

-¡Ventriculum! -repitió, pero, de nuevo, no hubo suerte. Lupin se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en la lengua. Él nunca se rendía. Jamás era demasiado tarde. No podía rendirse, ni quería hacerlo. Aquel era Charlie Evans, su inseparable amigo, el hermano de la encantadora Lily Evans, el tío de Harry y Bella.

Así pues, sin dejar de repetirse lo importante que era que su amigo siguiese vivo, apuntó al corazón de Charlie con la varita e hizo un último

intento.

-¡VENTRICULUM! -el cuerpo de Charlie se elevó con una sacudida sobre la mesa, y Lupin esperó un segundo en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Era su última oportunidad. Si con aquello no lograba que el corazón funcionase de nuevo y recuperara su ritmo normal, se habría terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

**_*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_**

_Bueeeenas, gente. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Hay de todo, intriga, amor, acción, drama... tensión por un tubo, vamos. Sé que más de una quiere matarme ahora mismo 8D_

_Pues bueno, en vuestras manos está el saber si Charlie vive o muere, o si George vive o muere... ahí lo dejo. *indirecta, indirecta, guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo, patada en la espinilla*_

_**Respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

_**Majo98: Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia! :) Muchas gracias por tu abrazo marca Emmett, te lo devuelvo marca Charlie Weasley :)) Y gracias otra vez!**_

_Espero reviews :)_

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	6. La fuga

Miró fijamente al frente, sin poder sacar de su mente a la vampiresa pelirroja. Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. ¿Cómo había podido creerla? Era una vampira, por el amor de Dios. Su enemiga natural. Y él era un lobo... Victoria le había encontrado tan solo a las semanas de la primera vez que había entrado en fase, lengañado haciéndole creer que le quería y que Riley era solo un juego. Dolido, se preguntó si le había contado lo mismo al joven vampiro de Seattle pero intercambiando los roles: él era su peón, su juego.

-Habla -le ordenó con voz potente el chico musculoso que tenía delante. Un poderoso instinto le habló desde el interior, ordenándole que elevase la mirada. Dejó de mirar al suelo y le encaró.

El chico, o más bien el hombre, tenía el pelo corto y negro, piel oscura y pómulos altos. Los ojos, oscuros y duros, le miraban sin compasión.

-Habla -repitió con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó él, sin dejar de mirarle. No quería obedecerle, pero se sentía obligado a ello.

-Sam -intervino otro de los jóvenes, de pelo oscuro y piel rojiza. Podrían haber sido hermanos, pero claro... ¿quién de todos aquellos lobos era distinto al resto? Él mismo podía pasar por ser parte de ellos, con su piel oscura y sedosa y el cabello oscuro. La única cosa que le diferenciaba del resto es que iba apoyado en una muleta y con camiseta. De vez en cuando hacía gestos de dolor.- No creo que te conteste.

-Jacob -gruñó el primero, sin permitirse el lujo de mirarle- yo soy aquí quien manda. Y si digo que me contestará, me contestará -sus ojos se volvieron despiadados mientras miraba al muchacho.- ¿Verdad, cachorrito? Dinos tu nombre.

El chico pareció dudar. ¿Podía confiar en ellos? Bueno, dejando a un lado que habían masacrado al aquelarre de vampiros con quienes había llegado al pueblo y por ende a Victoria, ellos no le habían dado razones para no hacerlo. Podrían haberle matado en el acto, y, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

Sam apretó los dientes y volvió la cabeza hacia su manada. Iba a llamar a Paul para que se encargase de hacerle entrar en razón cuando abrió la boca.

-Jayden -susurró con un hilo de voz. Todos los lobos se le quedaron mirando y él tragó saliva.- Me llamo Jayden.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Remus oyó el latido del corazón de Charlie, recuperando un ritmo normal. Tal vez había sido su amigo James, desde el más allá. O Lily, salvando a su hermano. O quizá la gracia de Dios. Pero la realidad era que Charlie Evans estaba vivo, aunque pareciese increíble. Abrió los ojos, de color marrón e inyectados en sangre por los capilares reventados. Tosiendo, se incorporó. Lupin le colocó una mano en la espalda y otra en el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-Bienvenido a la vida, amigo -susurró Remus, sin soltarle.

-¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y Harry? -Charlie parecía confuso y preocupado, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-A salvo -se limitó a contestar Remus.

Carlisle, viendo que Remus estaba a salvo, se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación ayudando a Emmett. Jasper le sujetaba de espaldas a Carlisle, colocando su brazo a su espalda.

-Vamos Emmett -murmuró Rosalie, acariciando su mejilla. Él sonrió en respuesta.

-No te preocupes, Rosie, no me va a dolJODER -rugió Emmett al notar un ardor semejante al de su transformación recorrerle el cuerpo, centrándose a la altura de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, hijo -susurró Carlisle, mientras seguía con su trabajo. Emmett siseó, incapaz de hablar. Sentía la necesidad de luchar contra aquellos vampiros que le estaban hiriendo y no pudo menos que gruñir, incapaz de controlarse.

Jasper le soltó y el gran vampiro saltó a la esquina contraria tan rápido que pareció un borrón. Se inclinó hacia delante enseñando los dientes. Su hermano le envió ondas de calma hasta que la realidad se abrió paso en su mente.

-¿Emmett...? -Rosalie habló con un hilo de voz. Emmett dirigió su mirada a su gran amor y sintió su corazón encogerse al ver su expresión de agonía. -Todo está bien, cariño. Ya se ha acabado -comenzó a caminar hacia él y tomo su mano. -Mira. -Emmett observó su mano y brazo, maravillado. El dolor había desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta y ahora solo quedaba una leve cicatriz rosada sobre su piel de granito. Jamás pensó que él, como vampiro, tendría ese tipo de heridas de guerra.

Fred Weasley entró por la puerta de la Madriguera, corriendo hacia su hermano gemelo y su madre. Arthur le seguía de cerca, y no habían pasado más que unos segundos cuando el cuarteto dorado, Cedric, Devon, Kingsley, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Sirius y Tonks entraron en la casa.

Fred se dejó caer junto a George y Bella avanzó hasta situarse a su lado. Molly abrazó por los hombros a la chica Potter, que no despegaba la vista de sus gemelos. George tenía un oscuro agujero en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, donde debería haber estado su oreja. La sangre que cubría su rostro estaba seca, al parecer habían podido detener la hemorragia.

George abrió ligeramente los ojos y Fred suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.

-¿Cómo estás, Georgie? -preguntó con ansiedad.

George tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de responder.

-Estoy doloído... -susurró con un hilo de voz.

El rostro de Fred se quedó en blanco y frunció el ceño, creyendo haber oído mal.

-¿Cómo...?

-Dolor de oído -contestó George, sonriendo ligeramente con presunción, pese a que su rostro seguía contraído por el dolor.- 'Ido de oído'… 'Ido de oído', Fred -levantó una mano y se señaló el cráneo, justo donde faltaba su oreja. -¿Lo pillas?

Bella bufó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y Fred movió la cabeza, ambos divertidos, y ambos ajenos a nada que no fuese George.

-Con la cantidad de gracias que hay en el mundo -comenzó Fred, sin dejar de sonreír- y se te ocurre esa tontería 'doloído'. Es penoso.

-Aún así estoy más guapo que tú -replicó George.

-Lo corroboro -confirmó Bella para la diversión de los gemelos.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron hacia Emmett y luego hacia Charlie al comprobar que el primero estaba bien, con todos sus miembros de nuevo en su lugar. Bella empezó a abrir la boca al ver las heridas de su tío, sintiéndose culpable, pero Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Bella -sonrió mostrando los dientes. Parecía cansado.- Lunático me ha curado.

Bill se aclaró la garganta entonces y el silencio cayó en la sala. Avanzó, mortalmente serio, sin soltar a Fleur, cuyos ojos rebosaban lágrimas que caían por su rostro como cataratas. El rostro de Bill estaba consternado.

-Ojoloco ha muerto -un escalofrío recorrió la sala entera. Hermione ahogó un grito. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de negarse la evidencia; Harry miró a Bill con ojos afligidos, la congoja presente en sus rasgos. Remus se dejó caer contra la pared, llevándose una mano al rostro; Sirius apretó los puños y cerró los dientes con un fuerte chasquido. El resto estaba demasiado sorprendido por la noticia como para reaccionar con nada que no fuese un completo y absoluto silencio.- Mundungus miró una vez a Voldermot... -Ron gimió al oír el nombre del mago oscuro. Odiaba que Bill empezara a atraverse a decirlo.- Y se desapareció.

Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir. Bella miró al frente, demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de la mirada decidida de Harry.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Harry dormía profundamente en la habitación que compartía con Ron, Cedric y Devon. Incluso en sueños, Harry no podía desconectarse de los acontecimientos del día, al igual que su hermana.

El joven Potter oía la voz de un joven Tom Ryddle en su mente, hablando con Slughorn, intercalados con sus propias palabras y las de Bella.

''_Esto es más grave de lo que imaginaba..._'' -oía decir a Dumbledore.

''_Siete... horrocrux_'' -murmuraba la voz de Ryddle.

''_Podrían estar ocultos en cualquier lugar_'' -observó él mismo.

''_¡Fragmentar el alma en siete partes...!'_' -exclamaba la voz del profesor Slughorn, completamente horrorizado.

''_¿Y si se destruyen todos los Horrocruxes?_'' -inquirió la voz de Bella.

El diario de Tom Ryddle apareció en sus sueños, seguido en rápida sucesión del anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin.

''_Se destruiría a Voldemort..._'' finalizó la voz de Dumbledore.

_Entonces se vio enviado a una fría habitación que se asemejaba a una mazmorra. Delante de él vio el rostro de un anciano que estaba lleno de heridas y con los ojos abiertos de miedo, horrorizado._

_-Me has mentido -dijo. Su propia voz le sonaba similar al silbido de una serpiente.- Me mentiste Ollivander._

_-NO -exclamó el viejo. -S-se lo juro, yo no he mentiddo, y-yo..._

_-Tsk, tsk, tsk... -movió un largo y níveo dedo frente a él, negando.- Nadie miente a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander... CRUCIO._

Harry no supo si habían sido las risas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o los gritos de Ollivander los que le habían despertado. Pero sí sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó la varita y se levantó.

En apenas unos minutos se encontraba saliendo de la Madriguera, mochila al hombro. No había recorrido más que unas decenas de metros cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo con un chirrido y una mata pelirroja asomó por ella. Otro par de pasos resonó en el silencio de la noche, siguiéndole hacia la oscuridad. Harry ni se inmutó hasta que oyó la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? -inquirió Ron, con genuina inocencia. Si Harry no le hubiese conocido, habría pensado que se lo preguntaba en serio, pero igualmente le respondió.

Se dio la vuelta y le encaró.

-Nadie más va a morir -contestó el joven mago pelinegro. Se llevó una mano al pecho, señalándose.- No por mi.

Acto seguido siguió caminando hacia delante sin esperar respuesta, pero Ron no estaba por la labor de colaborar a su fuga callándose.

-¿Por ti? -resopló casi con desdén en la voz, sin dejarle escaparse tan fácilmente. Caminó tras él sin alterarse, hablando como quien comenta el tiempo.- ¿Crees que Ojoloco ha muerto por ti? ¿O que George ha sufrido esa maldición por ti? ¿O acaso por Bella? -Harry se paró ante la mención de su hermana. No iba a permitir que Ron dijese nada en su contra, pero esa no era la intención del chico Weasley.- Seréis los Elegidos, tío... Pero esto es mucho más grande que eso. Siempre ha sido algo más grande.

Harry pareció dudar un momento, mirándole de hito en hito, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió, los ojos esmeralda encontrándose con los azules.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y dejar a Bella y a Hermione!? -bufó Ron, mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco.- Estás majara -afirmó meneando la cabeza.- No duraríamos ni 2 días sin ellas... -luego se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, cayendo en la cuenta de que había admitido algo que ambas brujas llevaban años esperando para oír. -Pero no se lo digas...

Harry meneó la cabeza. 'No te preocupes' quería decirle, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Ojoloco había muerto; tampoco la muerte de Cedric dejaba su mente tranquila. Ellos habían visto el Avada Kedavra impactando en su pecho... Además, Harry y Bella siempre habían deseado que sus padres volvieran. Si el poder de la mente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer a Cedric de vuelta, ¿por qué no funcionaba con James y Lily Potter? La voz de Ron le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Además, aún llevas el detector -le espetó con dureza.- Y nos queda la boda.

Harry se rió sin gracia.

-La boda... ME DA IGUAL -se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, sonriendo con amargura.- Lo siento, sea de quien sea. Tengo que empezar a encontrar esos Horrocruxes. Son. Nuestra única. Opción. De Vencerle -separó las palabras, tratando de hacer énfasis en ellas. Se sentía frustrado; ¿por qué su amigo no podía (o no quería) entenderlo?.- Y cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más fuerte se hará.

Ron avanzó hacia Harry y le tendió el brazo.

-Esta noche no, tío -negó Ron con la cabeza.- Solo le estaríamos haciendo un favor.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo hasta que, finalmente, Harry dejó caer la mochila de sus hombros, que impactó en el suelo terroso con un golpe sordo. Luego miró de nuevo hacia el infinito, fuera de la protección de la Madriguera. Ron se apresuró a recoger la mochila con el brazo extendido y caminó hacia la casa seguido de Harry.

-¿Crees que... él lo sabe? -preguntó Ron en un susurro.- Porque... son pedazos de su alma. Esos Horrocruxes son partes de él. Cuando Dumbledore destruyó el anillo -continuó al no recibir respuesta de Harry- y Bella destruyó el diario de Tom Ryddle, él debió sentir algo. Para destruir los demás Horrocruxes tenemos que encontrarlos. Pero ¿dónde están? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Harry suspiró.

-Ojalá lo supiera, Ron. Ojalá lo supiera...

* * *

><p><strong>*Lumos*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura***_

_Hola chicas! No pude subir antes porque... me intoxiqué haciendo prácticas en pociones (que para las carreras muggles es algo que llamáis 'laboratorio'). No lo he pasado peor en mi vida 'u.u_

_GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, ME HABÉIS HECHO MUY FELIZ!:) Y sí, puede que en este cap no haya matado a nadie más que a Ojoloco (y pensaréis ¿te parece poco...?) pero en el futuro habrá más muertes, sintiéndolo en el alma. Es parte de las guerras, al fin y al cabo._

**Respondiendo a los guest:**

**Taikara100: I DIDN'T LET HIM DIE! You see...? But I can't promise anything... maybe in a future. Who knows? Thanks for your review! :) (Me hizo ilusión responderte en inglés, LOL) **

_Espero vuestros comentarios :D_

_Un abrazo,_

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	7. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Bella -murmuró Edward, exhalando su frío aliento sobre el rostro de Bella.

Ella arrugó la nariz, negando con la cabeza, mientras permanecían tumbados abrazados sobre la pequeña cama que utilizaba cuando se quedaba en la Madriguera, situada en la habitación que compartía con Ginny y, en ocasiones, con Hermione.

-No me lo recuerdes -suspiró Bella. El vampiro sonrió a medias.

-Bella... tu cumpleaños es algo que deberías celebrar -señaló, mirándole por entre las oscuras pestañas con aquellos orbes dorados suyos que hacían que la cabeza de la joven bruja diera vueltas. Parpadeó, tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos, ahora dispersos.

-Ya, bueno... significa que estoy aún más en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso -replicó ella. Luego, a regañadientes, añadió: -Y no voy a celebrar el envejecer.

A Edward se le escapó una breve carcajada.

-¿En serio? -inquirió, alzando las cejas de forma provocadora.- Con todo lo que tienes para preocuparte... ¿te preocupas por envejecer? A los 17 es pronto para preocuparse de eso.

-Tengo la misma edad que tú -le espetó Bella, dándole un topetazo en el pecho.

-Eso no es cierto -sonrió Edward, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Sus ojos se volvieron tiernos.- Yo tengo 109.

-Pues... quizá no debería salir con un hombre tan viejo -dijo Bella, seriamente. Edward resopló, sin dejar de mirarla.- Es asqueroso -señaló.- Debería darme muchísimo asco.

-Ajá -murmuró Edward, ignorándola y tomándola por la barbilla.

Los fríos labios del vampiro la hicieron estremecerse de placer. Sus manos volaron al cabello de Edward cuando sintió la lengua de éste recorriendo su tembloroso labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso. Permiso que le fue concedido de inmediato. Sus lenguas danzaron, unidas, mientras las manos de Edward volaron a la cintura de Bella, apretándola contra sí.

Finalmente, se separaron cuando él recobró el control de sí mismo y rompió el beso. Bella respiraba rápidamente, sin soltar su barbilla.

-Quizá deberíamos... bajar -dijo Edward.

Bella suspiró y se puso en pie, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese la forma en que los labios de Edward se amoldaban a los suyos.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Harry observó la pequeña cocina de los Weasley. El curioso reloj que tenían en la pared señalaba que casi todos estaban en casa. El 'casi' hacía referencia a Percy Weasley, que no se hablaba con ninguno de los miembros de su familia.

Nadie lo sabía pero, antes de la vuelta de Bella, por las noches, la señora Weasley lloraba desesperada por su hijo. Pero eso había cesado el día que Percy había llegado a la casa para tratar de hacerles entrar en razón. Había acusado a los Potter de ser unos mentirosos y de estar desequilibrados mentalmente. También había acusado a sus

padres de no impedir que sus hermanos se pusieran en peligro por culpa del idiota de Harry y la 'temeraria' de Bella, a quien había hecho referencia con un amplio abanico de palabras referidas a su relación con los Cullen. Su madre le había echado de casa de inmediato y no había vuelto a llorar por él.

Harry suspiró, embutido en una camisa oscura y un chaleco de color negro. En la cocina, una gran tarta blanca de varios pisos con flores de azúcar terminaba de montarse sobre la mesa. En la parte superior del gran ventanal había una gran tela dorada muy ligera, bordada en hilos del mismo color, unos tonos más oscuros, con los nombres de Bill y Fleur y pequeños corazones a su alrededor. Se dirigió a la encimera, donde se encontraba 'El Profeta' del día. En portada aparecía una fotografía de Dumbledore cerrando unas enormes puertas color caoba bajo el título 'Revelados los oscuros secretos de Dumbledore', al parecer, el nuevo libro de Rita Skeeter.

Harry cogió el periódico y frunció el ceño. Detestaba a la cruel reportera metomentodo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la parte inferior del periódico, donde, con asombro, vio de nuevo anunciado el artículo de Elphias Doge, 'Recordando a Dumbledore'. Levantó la vista de su lectura cuando oyó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

La melena pelirroja de Ginny Weasley se asomó a la cocina. Llevaba un precioso vestido de gasa de color blanco cubierto por otra capa de gasa más oscura que dibujaba un intricado motivo de hojas cayendo. Sonrió a Harry tímidamente.

-Súbeme la cremallera -le pidió con un hilo de voz, dándose la vuelta y dejando la pálida piel de su espalda a la vista de Harry. Éste tragó saliva mientras se acercaba, de repente con los nervios a flor de piel.- Suena absurdo ¿verdad? -inquirió la pequeña de los Weasley.- Una boda... con todo lo que está pasando...

Finalmente, Harry logró subir la cremallera. Dirigió sus ojos esmeralda a Ginny y sonrió a medias.

-Razón de más para celebrarla -contestó, descansando una mano en el hombro de Ginny mientras ésta se volvía hacia él.- Con todo lo que está pasando.

Ginny tomó a Harry del cabello y se inclinó hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron y se movieron sincronizados. Harry sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo que tan a menudo le paralizaba. Deslizó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Ginny y la otra hacia la parte baja de su espalda mientras la recargaba contra una pared. En ese momento no recordaba que había cortado con ella por su seguridad; por no recordar, no recordaba ni su propio nombre. Ginny le mordió el labio suavemente y a él se le escapó un bajo gemido desde el fondo de la garganta.

Ambos se separaron, sobresaltados, al oír el tintineo de una cucharilla contra una taza. George Weasley, recargado contra la pila de la cocina, les miraba alzando las cejas y con expresión seria, engalanado con una camisa estampada negra y blanca, corbata morada y chaleco rojo oscuro.

-Bueeeeenas -saludó, alargando excesivamente la 'e'. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, alzó la taza hacia ellos y bebió un trago.

Sin mediar palabra, Ginny se dio media vuelta y despareció por donde había llegado. Allí quedó Harry, solo, mirando a un George con la cabeza vendada que le dedicaba una mirada entre divertida y enfadada. Harry sonrió nerviosamente, retrocediendo hasta la puerta antes de salir por piernas en dirección contraria, no sin antes percatarse en algún lugar de su mente de que si eso era lo que les hacía sentir a Bella y a Edward no le extrañaba que su hermana le mirase como le miraba.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

-TODOS JUNTOS AHORA -gritó el señor Weasley para hacerse oír mientras levantaba la varita.- UNA... DOS... TRES.

Todos los magos reaccionaron a una y la carpa que llevaba hasta la puerta de los Weasley se elevó sobre el suelo, quedando perfectamente fijada.

Por el otro lado de la finca llegaba un hombre de cabellos rojizos entrecanos vestido completamente de negro. Maletín en mano, caminó decididamente hacia la entrada de la casa. Las miradas de los Weasley, Hagrid y Cedric se dirigieron hacia él casi de inmediato.

-Maldita sea -maldijo George.- ¿Qué hace aquí el ministro de magia...?

El viejo auror no les dirigió una segunda mirada antes de pasar directamente a la Madriguera. Ron corrió tras él hasta la casa, enfadado. Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos casi de inmediato, mirándole de hito en hito.

-NO PUEDE ENTRAR EN NUESTRA CASA COMO SI LE PERTENECIESE -le gruñó Ron.

-RONALD -exclamó la señora Weasley, que les miraba con preocupación. Ron apretó los dientes tanto que los vampiros en la casa podían oír como rechinaban unos contra otros. El ministro se dedicó a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-¿A qué se debe el placer señor ministro? -inquirió Harry. Scrimgeour alzó las cejas, sonriendo de forma amarga, antes de responder con voz cargada de prepotencia.

-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, señor Potter.

-¿Qué ocurre...? -inquirió Bella, bajando por las escaleras con Edward de la mano. El resto de los Cullen se encontraban arriba, a la espera de que la señora Weasley les dejase hacer algo. Por supuesto, conociéndola como la conocía, Bella era consciente de que eso no iba a ocurrir y los Cullen tendrían que permanecer sentados mirando al techo hasta la hora de la ceremonia. Al ver al ministro, calló de inmediato. -Sube arriba, Edward.

-Pero... -empezó el vampiro, pero la bruja le cortó tajantemente.

-Sube.

Edward suspiró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí. Bella terminó de bajar hasta el primer piso y el Cuarteto Dorado siguió a Scrimgeour, que se paseaba con descaro como si aquello fuese su despacho en lugar de una casa ajena, hasta el comedor de la Madriguera, donde se dejó caer en uno de los sillones colocando su maletín sobre la mesa, del cual extrajo una bolsa de cuero rojizo. Los cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor tomaron asiento en el sofá, con Bella apoyada en uno de los brazos del mueble, al lado de Hermione.

Con un movimiento amplio (y melodramático) el ministro sacó un pergamino del maletín, que, con un movimiento de varita, se desplegó ante la mirada de los magos.

-He aquí la última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore -anunció Scrimgeour con su potente voz. Al instante, Bella se enderezó, prestando toda su atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Dumbledore murió hace más de un mes -dijo la bruja con voz fría.

Harry asintió enérgicamente, cayendo en la cuenta de aquello.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto en entregarnos lo que nos legó? -preguntó Harry.

-Eso es obvio -intervino Hermione.- Querían examinarlo -el cabello de Bella comenzó a tonarse rojo al escuchar a Hermione, a juego con sus sentimientos furiosos.- ¡PERO NO TENÍAN DERECHO A HACERLO! -protestó, y le tembló un poco la voz.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo -se defendió Scrimgeour con menosprecio.- El Decreto para la confiscación justificable concede al ministerio poderes para incautar el contenido de un testam...

-¡ESA LEY SE CREÓ PARA IMPEDIR QUE LOS MAGOS DEJARAN EN HERENCIA ARTILUGIOS TENEBROSOS! -rugió Bella, temblando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Y EL MINISTERIO HA DE TENER PRUEBAS SÓLIDAS DE QUE LAS PERTENENCIAS DEL DIFUNTO SON ILEGALES ANTES DE DECOMISARLAS! -apostilló Hermione. -¿Insinúa que creyó que Dumbledore intentaba legarnos algún objeto maldito?

-¿Acaso tienen intención de cursar la carrera de Derecho Mágico, señoritas Potter y Granger? -ironizó Scrimgeour.

-No, no es nuestro propósito -le espetó Bella.- Pero esperamos hacer algo positivo en la vida, a diferencia de otros.

Los ojos de Scrimgeour se estrecharon.

-¿Y por qué nos lo dan ahora? -inquirió Harry.

-Ya han pasado los treinta y un días que marca la ley -respondió Hermione en lugar del ministro.- No es lícito retener los objetos más días, a menos que el ministerio logre demostrar que son peligrosos. ¿No es así?

Scrimgeour hizo oídos sordos a Hermione y giró el rostro hacia el chico Weasley.

- Primero, a Ronald Bilius Weasley -esta vez fue Ron quien, con un sobresalto, dirigió sus ojos azules al brujo sentado frente a ellos- legó mi desiluminador, un artilugio de mi propia invención, con la esperanza de que cuando todo parezca oscuro le aporte luz -deshizo el nudo de la bolsa de cuero que había dejado sobre la mesa y le tendió un pequeño aparato, semejante a un mechero muggle, que cabía en la palma de la mano. Ron lo tomó, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Dumbledore me ha dejado esto...?

-Sí -confirmó el ministro. Ron tragó saliva.

-Qué pasada... -exclamó/susurró con voz ahogada. Luego dirigió su mirada a Scrimgeour.- ¿Cómo funciona?

El brujo parecía no saber que responder, por lo que Ron optó por experimentar y apretó la parte superior del aparato. Éste se abrió como un mechero pero, en lugar de permitir la salida de una llama, robó la luz de una bombilla cercana. Cuando volvió a accionarlo, ésta volvió a su lugar de origen.

La cara de Ron se iluminó.

-Alucinante.

-Segundo, a Hermione Jean Granger -continuó el ministro, absteniéndose de rodar los ojos ante el comportamiento del chico Weasley- legó mi ejemplar de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo con la esperanza de que lo encuentre entretenido e instructivo -entonces le tendió a Hermione un viejo libro encuadernado en cuero que ésta tomó con una mirada desconfiada.

-Mamá me leía esos cuentos -sonrió Ron.- 'El mago y el cazo saltarín', 'Babbity Rabbity y su cepa carcajeante'... -Harry, Hermione y Bella se le quedaron mirando. Las miradas en sus rostros eran todo un poema. El pelirrojo se alarmó al ver sus expresiones.- ¡VENGA YA! -exclamó.- Babbity el conejito... -intentó hacerles recordar. Bella alzó una ceja, y negó con la cabeza. Una expresión de desilusión se implantó en la cara de Ron.- ¿No...?

-Tercero, a Isabella Lilian Potter le lego mi pensadero -la mirada de Bella se mostró confusa por un momento antes de iluminarse- con la esperanza de que recuerde que el pasado es algo de lo que debemos aprender pero sin olvidarnos de vivir el presente -dicho esto le tendió una pequeña llave que, Bella comprendió de inmediato, pertenecía al armario del despacho de Dumbledore donde se encontraba dicho artilugio. La tomó entre sus manos y las cerró sobre ella, tratándolo como oro en paño.

-Y, por último, a Harry James Potter le lego la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de quidditch en recuerdo de las recompensas que se obtienen mediante la perseverancia y la destreza -completó el ministro tomando la pequeña bola dorada con un paño y entregándosela a Harry. Esperó un momento cuando los dedos del chico Potter entraron en contacto con ella, pero no pasó nada. Desilusionado, suspiró.

-¿Eso es todo? -inquirió Harry, pues se le antojaba extraño que Dumbledore solo les hubiese dejado eso a él y a su hermana. El pensadero era útil, pero si iban a la caza de los horrocruxes no tendrían acceso a él, y la snitch le iba a servir de más bien poco contra Voldemort.

-No todo -contestó Scrimgeour.- Dumbledore os dejó un segundo legado -Bella se envaró, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que les había llamado de tú en lugar de seguir hablando con ellos de usted. Para un cualquiera, eso no significaría nada. Pero ella sabía que el cambio de tono empleado por Scrimgeour les daba a entender que les veía como a niños, que no merecían que les tratase como a adultos.- La espada de Godric Gryffindor -el Cuarteto Dorado sintió sus esperanzas volar para luego estrellarse de nuevo.- Por desgracia, Dumbledore no podría disponer de esa espada a su gusto, puesto que es una importante joya histórica y, como tal, pertenece a...

-A Bella -interrumpió Hermione, con voz helada.- Y a Harry. Pertenece a Bella y a Harry. Se les presentó cuando más la necesitaban en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Scrimgeour rodó los ojos.

-La espada puede presentarse ante cualquier miembro de Gryffindor -replicó el ministro.- Pero eso no la convierte en propiedad exclusiva de dicho mago. Sea como sea -añadió al ver que Bella iba a abrir de nuevo la boca- el actual paradero de la espada se desconoce.

-¿Disculpe...? -inquirió Harry, con desaliento. Hermione y Bella intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-La espada ha desaparecido -confirmó Scrimgeour.- No sé lo que se traen entre manos, señores Potter, pero no pueden librar esta batalla

ustedes solos. Él... es demasiado fuerte.

-Nosotros también -gruñó Bella. Los ojos de Scrimgeour no abandonaron el rostro de Harry.

-¿Por qué crees que...?

-¿...que Dumbledore quería regalarnos la espada? -interrumpió Harry, esforzándose por controlar su genio. No le gustaba nada la forma en que Scrimgeour estaba tratando a su hermana.- No sé, quizá imaginó que quedaría bien colgada en la pared de nuestro cuarto.

Bella soltó una potente carcajada.

-¡ESTO NO ES NINGUNA BROMA, POTTERS! -rugió Scrimgeour, rojo de ira.- ¿NO SERÍA PORQUE ÉL CREÍA QUE SOLO LA ESPADA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR LOGRARÍA DERROTAR AL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN?

-Es una teoría interesante -repuso Bella, frotándose la barbilla teatralmente. Entrecerró los ojos como si pensase.- ¿Ha intentado alguien alguna vez clavarle una espada a Voldemort?

-Quizá el ministerio debería enviar a alguien a probarlo -añadió Harry con voz fría y arrogante- en lugar de perder el tiempo desmontando desiluminadores o tratar que no se sepa nada de las fugas de Azkaban. Ha muerto gente mientras usted jugaba a encajar las piezas de una snitch en su despacho, ¿sabe?

-¡TE ESTÁS PASANDO, CHICO! -gritó Scrimgeour levantándose de la butaca y enarbolando la varita.

Los Potter se pusieron de pie a un tiempo, encarándole. Bella echaba humo.

-No se atreva a amenazar a mi hermano -gruñó adelantándose. La punta de la varita del ministro hizo un agujero en su camiseta cuando se la clavó en el pecho.

-¡EH! -exclamó Cedric, que había estado mirando la escena escondido tras la puerta, entrando varita en mano, pero Harry gritó:

-¡Quieto! No le des una excusa para detenernos.

-Sabes que yo no soy Dumbledore, que siempre perdonaba tu insolencia ¿verdad? QUIZÁ LLEVÉIS ESA ESTÚPIDA CICATRIZ COMO SI FUESE UNA CORONA, POTTERS, PERO NINGÚN BRIBONZUELO NI NINGUNA NIÑATA MIMADA DE 17 AÑOS ME DIRÁ COMO TRABAJAR -les espetó Scrimgeour, resollando y con la cara muy próxima a la de Bella. Harry le cogió del hombro y le apartó un poco de su hermana. Apretó los dientes.- YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE APRENDÁIS A TENER UN POCO DE RESPETO.

Bella le miró con desprecio mientras el ministro se daba la vuelta, marchando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Bella, que casi sonó como James Potter cuando dijo:

-Ya va siendo hora de que usted haga algo para merecerlo.

* * *

><p>*<strong>LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_Buenas gente:) Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Este cap es bastante largo, pero es crucial para la historia, ya veréis como se desarrolla... _

_Estoy muy feliz con todos los favoritos recibidos, y los reviews... Dios mío, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No esperaba tener este éxito, me estáis dando la vida :')_

_Contestando a una de vuestras dudas: ya veréis el por qué de que Bella se sienta... atraída por el lado oscuro. De momento, no puedo desvelar nada. Todo a su momento, pequeños saltamontes._

_Un saludo, _

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	8. Tratando de no amarte

**_Nota de la autora: os recomiendo escuchar 'Trying not to Love You' de Nickelback tras la primera separación (ESTO: o.O.o.O.o.O.o) para darle ambiente a esa parte del capítulo. Sin más, os dejo disfrutar:) _**

* * *

><p><p>

La alegre música salía desde el interior de la enorme carpa blanca que cubría toda la parcela de los Weasley. Bill y Fleur bailaban animadamente; el chico Weasley iba ataviado con un esmoquin rojo oscuro de terciopelo, camisa blanca y corbata roja y dorada, y el pelo, de vívido color naranja, estaba en su sitio, lo que, siendo Bill cómo era, era decir mucho. La joven francesa iba con un vestido de novia blanco de raso, con motivos negros de gasa dibujando un intrincado motivo sobre su figura, que le dejaba los hombros y la espalda, hasta la cintura, al descubierto. El pelo, rubio y perfecto, estaba suelto, cayendo en cascada por la espalda, salvo unos mechones laterales que llevaba recogidos a la nuca como una trenza. Sus parientes y amigos daban palmas siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras ellos giraban dando vueltas y más vueltas, con las manos de Bill en las caderas de su esposa.

Harry sonrió. Se respiraba felicidad. Bella estaba bailando con Edward, feliz de estar en sus brazos y sin prestar atención a nada más. La señora Weasley estaba más contenta de lo que se la había visto en meses; en un lado, Hagrid sonreía tímidamente a Madame Maxime; Xenophilius Lovegood, y su hija, Luna, bailaban de un modo curioso ataviados con sus ropajes de color amarillo y dorado intenso.

Hermione, sonriendo débilmente, se encontraba al lado de unas mesas tras rechazar a Viktor Krum de la manera más educada que había encontrado. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo apagado y el pelo rizado suelto. En el hueco de su garganta descansaba una cadenita de oro de la cual colgaba un corazón, también rojo.

Ron la observaba recargado en uno de los postes que sostenían la carpa, sus ojos azules fijados en una de sus mejores amigas, con los ojos brillando con algo que no se podía calificar cómo simple amistad. ¿Qué eran esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago constantemente? ¿Por qué no le ocurría con Bella, si ella también había sido su amiga desde... siempre?.

Harry vislumbró a Elphias Doge sentado a una de las mesas y se dirigió hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, Luna salió de la nada.

-Hola Harry -saludó la pequeña Ravenclaw. Harry se sobresaltó.- He interrumpido un profundo pensamiento -dijo con su suave voz, que sonó ligeramente afligida.- Veo cómo se hace pequeñito en tus ojos.

Harry sacude la cabeza en respuesta, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Para nada -contestó el chico de ojos verdes.- ¿Cómo estás, Luna?

La aludida le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Muy bien -dijo en respuesta, en tono risueño, antes de que su padre se acercase abriendo unos ojos como platos. Antes de que Xenophilius abriese siquiera la boca, Luna añadió, señalando su dedo índice: -Me ha mordido un gnomo de jardín hace un momento.

Xenophilius soltó una risa nerviosa y agarró a su hija por los hombros.

-La saliva de gnomo es muy beneficiosa -luego, extendió la mano hacia Harry.- Xenophilius Lovegood, señor Potter. Vivimos al otro lado de la colina.

Harry se la chocó y la sacudió un par de veces.

-Un placer conocerle, señor -antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el padre de Luna se había acercado tanto a él que podía escuchar su corazón latir.

-Confío en que sepa, señor Potter -susurró con voz llena de reverencia- que nosotros, en El Quisquilloso, a diferencia de esos lameculos de El Profeta, hemos apoyado a Dumbledore toda su vida -mientras hablaba, un extraño colgante triangular con algo semejante a un ojo en el medio que llevaba colgado del cuello se bamboleaba sobre su pecho. Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.- Y, tras su muerte, le apoyamos a usted y a su hermana igualmente.

Harry levantó la vista, mirándole agradecido.

-Gracias.

-Ven, papá -dijo entonces Luna tomándole de la mano. -Harry no quiere hablar con nosotros ahora -luego le dirigió una sonrisa brillante a su amigo- pero es muy educado para decirlo.

Conforme les veía marcharse, Harry reinició su camino hacia Elphias Doge, aturdido por el comportamiento de los Lovegood. Verdaderamente, eran una familia muy... peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Perdone señor -dijo Harry al anciano situado frente a él. Era muy mayor, con marcadas arrugas en su rostro y una enorme papada, tenía el poco pelo blanco y ralo que le quedaba corto y repeinado. -¿Puedo sentarme?

-Señor Potter -exclamó Doge, sorprendido.- Desde luego, desde luego. Tome asiento.

Cuando Harry se sentó, Doge retomó su copa de whisky de fuego.

-Lo que escribió en El Profeta -comenzó Harry- me pareció muy... conmovedor. -No sabía qué palabras debía decir y cuales no, y eso le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.- Obviamente... conocía a Dumbledore bien.

Elphias asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Lo conocía mejor que nadie -replicó.- Eso si dejamos de lado a su hermano Aberforth... No sé por qué la gente siempre deja de lado a Aberforth -suspiró, pegando un gran trago del líquido dorado de su copa.

Harry alzó las cejas, la sorpresa reluciendo en su cara en todo su esplendor.

-No sabía que tenía un hermano -Doge se rió entre dientes.

-¿Ves a eso me refería? Bueno, Dumbledore fue siempre muy discreto ya de niño.

Una señora de rizado cabello color gris oscuro y ataviada con un tocado llamativo incluso para una bruja lleno de cuentas, brillantes y terciopelo en colores rosas y fucsias resopló desde la mesa adyacente.

-No desesperes, Elphias -se burló. Luego, haciendo alarde su posición de maruja como quien presumiría de sacar un Extraordinario en sus EXTASIS, añadió:- He oído que ha sido completamente desenmascarado por Rita Skeeter. En ochocientas páginas, nada más y nada menos.

Doge le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio y su papada tembló como la gelatina, fruto de su enfado.

-Se rumorea que alguien habló con ella -continuó la vieja bruja.- Alguien que conocía muy bien a la familia Dumbledore. Y tú, tan bien como yo, sabes quien es, Elphias.

El aludido arrugó la nariz, mostrando asco ante aquello.

-Una monstruosa traición -le espetó con voz ronca.

-¿De quién estamos hablando...? -murmuró Harry, mirando a uno y a otro.

La bruja se echó hacia delante, bajando la voz y añadiéndole un tono dramático antes de decir:

-De Bathilda Bagshot -el rostro de Harry se quedó como estaba.

-¿Quién...?

-¡Dios mío, muchacho! -exclamó la señora, mirándole en estado de shock y perdiendo el poco respeto que le tenía.- Es la más célebre historiadora de la magia del último siglo. Tenía una gran amistad con la familia Dumbledore -añadió en tono jocoso. La mano de Elphias Doge se cerró en un puño en tornó a la copa, los nudillos tornándosele blancos. Frunció los labios con fuerza, mirando a la anciana hechicera con desaprobación.- Seguro que Rita Skeeter pensó que valía la pena dejarse caer por Godric's Hollow para echar una ojeada a esa panda de pajarracos -Harry se sobresaltó, mirando a la bruja de hito en hito.

-¿¡Godric's Hollow...!? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Bathilda Bagshot vive en Godric's Hollow?

-Ahí es donde conoció a Dumbledore -replicó la bruja.

Harry se sentía como si apenas pudiese respirar.

-¿No querrá decir que él también vivió allí?

-La familia se mudó allí tras la muerte de su padre a manos de tres muggles -afirmó para acto seguido reírse con desprecio.- Fue todo un escándalo -en su voz se filtraba un tono de regocijo que hizo que a Harry le diesen arcadas.- Sinceramente muchacho... ¿estás seguro de que le conocías bien?

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o _**

Bella no podía sentir nada que no fueran las manos de Edward, una en su propia mano y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Tampoco quería. Mientras giraban juntos, no se le ocurría nada que fuera mejor que aquello. Le miró a los ojos.

No podía entender qué de bueno había hecho en la vida para tener a alguien como él. Era tan hermoso... Podía ver el amor brillando en sus orbes dorados, y ella sabía que él podía ver lo mismo en sus ojos. Se puso de puntillas para apoyar su frente en la suya.

-Te amo -susurró Bella.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, su favorita.

-Como yo a ti -afirmó antes de colocar una mano en su mejilla y darle un pequeño beso. Sus fríos labios se deslizaron sin esfuerzo sobre los de Bella en una leve caricia que la dejó temblando. Fue lento y muy, muy dulce.

Edward sintió una mano que daba golpecitos en su hombro y se volvió para encontrarse con Cedric.

-¿Me permites? -inquirió, mirándole de frente en su desafío silencioso.

-Por supuesto -contestó sin ceder lo más mínimo, sus ojos concentrados en los pensamientos del chico, que, por alguna razón, iban en círculo.

Cedric avanzó y tomó a Bella de la cintura. Ella tenía que reconocer que estaba verdaderamente guapo. Llevaba un traje diplomático azul marino, camisa clara y corbata verde botella. Se había cortado el pelo y en lugar de llevar el habitual peinado con raya lo tenía desordenado, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama.

Mientras se alejaban, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta. Cedric colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, donde momentos antes estaba la de Edward y Bella se estremeció. _¿Qué la pasaba?_

Su mano se cerró entorno al hombro de Cedric, sorprendida al notar sus músculos definidos bajo el esmoquin. Al ver su mirada de asombro, Cedric rio entre dientes y Bella se sonrojó profundamente.

-¿Sabes que los esteroides son malos para ti, verdad?

-Solo es el estirón, Bella -replicó él mientras se balanceaban semi abrazados. -No te parecería un cambio tan drástico si aún estuvieras en Hogwarts.

Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió socarrona.

-Cambia de aires y vente conmigo -bromeó ella.- Ya sabes, con los muggles y eso.

-La verdad, prefiero la exclusividad de Hogwarts. No es por criticar pero en los institutos muggles dejan entrar a cualquiera -añadió con una segunda intención, de la que Bella no se percató porque no podía dejar de mirarle. Era vagamente consciente de la canción lenta que estaba sonando de fondo, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en el chico que tenía delante.

Cedric acunó la mejilla de Bella en su mano y la miró a los ojos mientras la apretaba contra sí. Bella tembló.

-No importa el tiempo que pase -susurró Cedric moviendo los labios contra su oreja, tan bajo que ella apenas podía oírle- siempre esperaré por ti. Siempre. Para siempre.

Los puños de Bella se cerraron sobre la tela de su pecho.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo -murmuró ella, su voz temblando.

Cedric sonrió y, sin dejar de girar, la condujo por un pequeño resquicio de la carpa. Una vez fuera, miraron el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -inquirió Bella. Cedric llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta de su esmoquin y sacó un colgante. Estaba hecho de cristales de distintos colores, sujetos entre sí por hilo dorado y que colgaban de una cadenita de plata.

-Es para ti, Bella -Bella se le quedó mirando mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuello y su nuca, abrochando el colgante, sin saber qué decir, totalmente conmocionada. Entonces, Cedric tomó su mano y ella sintió un pinchazo en el dedo.

-¡Ay! -exclamó. Observó la gota de sangre que se estaba formando en la yema de su dedo índice y frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -inquirió.

Cedric repitió el gesto consigo mismo y le tomó la mano, uniendo sus dedos y, por consiguiente, sus sangres.

-Es un ritual de protección -susurró él antes de llevar sus manos unidas hasta el colgante, que descansaba en el hueco de la garganta de Bella. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir la piel de Cedric sobre la suya. Rozó los dedos y la sangre de ambos sobre los cristales, que brillaron un momento ante el contacto con el líquido rojo antes de volver a quedarse impolutos.- Para cuando te vayas...

A Bella se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se le cerró la garganta.

-Ced... -tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarle.- Te he echado tanto de menos... Te daba por perdido. Gracias -extendió una mano hacia su rostro y los ojos grises de Cedric brillaron, reluciendo como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Ella comenzó a alejarse pero él la retuvo.

-Por favor... -murmuró Bella, mirándole entre las pestañas bañadas en lágrimas.- Déjame ir.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírmela dentro? -inquirió la bruja.

Cedric tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

-Porque soy un Hufflepuff y lo que voy a decirte... -dudó un momento antes de continuar- es probablemente lo más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida.

Bella intentó separarse una vez más, con una lágrima traicionera recorriendo su mejilla, pero Cedric no la dejó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Cedric, no lo hagas... -le imploró con voz rebosante de dolor.

-Tengo que decirlo de una vez -replicó el chico Diggory, tomándola de la barbilla. -Y tú tienes que oírlo.

Bella podía sentir el martilleo de la sangre en los oídos, y estaba segura de que también Cedric podía oír su corazón palpitante.

-Te quiero, Bella -susurró el joven mago.- Y ha sido así desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando me choqué contigo en tu primer año e hice que tu kit de pociones se rompiese. Cuando vi tus ojos enfadados, el sonrojo que cubría tus mejillas. Te quiero -otro torrente de lágrimas bajó por las mejillas de Bella, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido con cada palabra.- Y como te quiero no puedo... ser egoísta contigo. Y es egoísta guardarme lo que siento. Él -añadió haciendo un gesto hacia la carpa, hacia Edward, el estúpido vampiro que le había robado a la chica- no te merece. Pero yo... yo sí. He intentado no amarte, te juro que lo he intentado. Nuestro tiempo separados es como cuchillos directos al corazón. Ahora mismo estoy tratando no amarte. Estoy tratando no necesitarte con cada respiración -los ojos le brillaron como fruto de lágrimas no derramadas. Bella se sentía desfallecer. Le ardía la garganta. Se encogió de hombros tristemente.- Pero no lo consigo. Y esto... me está destrozando por dentro. Esto es todo lo que he guardado dentro durante años... -se pasó una mano por el rostro y le sonrió, con los labios temblándole en las comisuras.- Solo quiero que seas feliz. Decidas lo que decidas.

Bella le miró sin saber que decir ni qué hacer, sin dejar de sollozar. Antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, una bola de luz plateada pasó junto a ellos, atravesó la carpa y la música cesó en el acto. Ambos se miraron antes de entrar de nuevo, observando como el patronus tomaba forma.

La voz de Kingsley resonó en el silencio.

-El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto... Ya vienen.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas* **_

_¡NO ME MATÉIS! Cedric es muy dulce ¿verdad? Yo no pude evitar llorar escribiendo este capítulo... es tan... romántico/triste/dramático. _

_A ChocolateFrogs98... Te dije que me encantaba el Bellward, ¿verdad? Y tú dijiste que así estabas segura de que no pondría a Bells con Ced (Bedric. ¿O Cedrella?) ¿te acuerdas? PUES BIEN, ESTO TE DEMUESTRA LO CONTRARIO, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros favs y vuestros reviews :) ¡HOY ENCONTR__ARÉIS A UN EDWARD A TAMAÑO REAL AL LADO DE VUESTRA CAMA!_

_Ahora en serio... ¿review? _

Un saludo,

Ceci.

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	9. La voz

Edward frunció el ceño mientras veía a Bella alejarse.

_'¿Estás bien, Edward?_' escuchó la voz mental de Alice. Ni siquiera se giró para observar a su hermana la duende, que llevaba un vestido escotado y corto de color azul oscuro que resaltaba contra su piel pálida. Iba hacia él de la mano de Jasper, que estaba envarado y completamente rígido al encontrarse entre tantos humanos.

-No me gusta ese chico, Allie. Eso es todo -casi podía ver a Alice rodando los ojos.

'_¿Celos? ¿En serio, Edward? ¿CELOS?_'

'_Eddie ¿en serio estás celoso?_' escuchó inmiscuirse en su cabeza la voz de Emmett. '_Quizá no tendrías motivos para preocuparte si decidieses dejar de imitar aquella película... ¿cómo se llama? Ah sí, VIRGEN A LOS 40. AH NO, A LOS 109_'

Edward siseó en dirección a su hermano el oso, apoyado con los brazos cruzados en una de las columnas. Rosalie, a su lado, con un vestido violeta que se abría en forma de cola de sirena tras el prolongado escote que llegaba hasta la cintura, le fulminó con la mirada.

El chico de los cabellos de cobre sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró para ver a Carlisle.

-Hijo -dijo Carlisle; sus ojos completamente serios.- Es amigo de Bella. No puedes apartarla de él. No ahora que lo ha recuperado.

-Lo sé, Carlisle -suspiró Edward. El aludido le dio una ligera sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro antes de tomar a su esposa de la cintura. Esme le sonrió a Edward con afecto antes de marchar con su marido para bailar como el resto de magos, solo que ellos no se parecían en nada al resto

de los magos mientras giraban con gracia sobrehumana, semiabrazados.

Un estruendo sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos. La música cesó en el acto y una gran criatura plateada se formó en el centro de la carpa.

-El Ministerio ha caído -dijo la voz de Kingsley, el mago de piel oscura que habían conocido en casa de los Weasley, desde el lince plateado que flotaba en mitad de todos ellos.- Scrimgeour está muerto... Ya vienen.

Ya vienen, ya vienen, ya vienen...

La voz de Kingsley reverberó un momento, mientras Edward trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Y entonces todo estalló.

La gente comenzó a moverse, huyendo. En mitad del griterío, Bella creyó escuchar a su madre, que sonaba desesperada.

-¿Dónde está Bella? -la vampiresa del cabello color caramelo se materializó frente a él. Colocó las manos en sus hombros.- EDWARD -su voz entrando en pánico conforme pasaban los segundos- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BELLA?

-Cedric -murmuró Edward, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Harry miró a su alrededor tras escuchar el mensaje de Kingsley. Podía ver a sus amigos corriendo de un lado a otro; Bill y Fleur apoyados el uno en el otro, con las frentes juntas, sin poderse creer que ni siquiera hubiesen podido culminar su boda; la señora Weasley, que buscaba

cabezas pelirrojas entre la multitud, añadiendo a Hermione y los mellizos; Luna, que tenía una expresión confundida mientras su padre la llevaba lejos a empellones; Lupin, que varita en ristre trataba de abrirse paso hacia Sirius, que estaba a un lado, convertido en perro y enseñando los colmillos con el oscuro pelo erizado; Charlie, que trataba de evacuar a mujeres y niños; Hermione, que le miraba desde la otra punta de la carpa; su hermana Bella, que estaba al lado de Cedric, y que miraba, anonadada, la escena ante ella.

-Encantado de verle, señor Potter -exclamó Elphias Doge antes de desaparecerse.

Harry miró el sitio donde Doge se había desaparecido antes de reaccionar. Al tiempo que sacaba la varita, varias sombras negras se materializaron allá dentro. Rayos de luz verde y roja surcaron el aire, y varios invitados recibieron impacto de la maldición imperdonable, cayendo muertos al suelo.

Harry iba hacia Bella cuando vio a Ginny Weasley, en un duelo contra un mortífago. Sintió que se le revolvían las tripas.

-GINNY -rugió, pero los brazos de Lupin se cerraron a su alrededor, dándole la vuelta para encararle.

-HARRY -exclamó, empujándole en dirección contraria.- COGE A BELLA. CORRE. HUID.

Harry dudó un segundo antes de volverse hacia Bella, tomarla de la mano y, prácticamente arrastrándola, como si no quisiera moverse de su sitio junto a Cedric, correr al encuentro de Hermione, que arrastraba tras de sí a Ron, también dados de la mano y resoplando, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡BELLA! -se oyó un grito. La castaña dirigió la mirada hacia atrás un segundo para ver el rostro de Edward contraído por la pena, corriendo hacia ellos a velocidad vampírica, esquivando cualquier criatura que se le pusiese por delante.

Justo cuando lo tenía frente a frente, Harry y Hermione entablaron contacto, la chica Granger giró sobre sí misma y la mano de Edward se cerró en la nada.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

El Cuarteto Dorado se apareció en mitad de una carretera y tuvieron que saltar a un lado para evitar que un enorme autobús de dos pisos no se los llevara por delante, apretándose contra los quitamiedos que bordeaban las aceras.

-Hermione, te quiero como a una hermana y sabes que siempre sigo tus consejos, pero no creo que quedarnos sin cabeza sea una de las mejores ideas que has tenido -murmuró Bella, todavía impresionada.

Hermione ni siquiera contestó, subió a la acera y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud que llenaba aquella calle de Londres, seguida de sus tres mejores amigos. Mientras que Harry y Bella estaban totalmente familiarizados con aquel ambiente, la cara de Ron era todo un poema mientras observaba la vestimenta de los muggles, así como a los renombrados trajes de los Guardias Reales ingleses, que estaban tanto en escaparates como en disfraces de personas-anuncio.

-¿Dónde estamos...? -inquirió, con los ojos tan abiertos que pensaba que se le iban a salir de las órbitas y se irían rodando por el suelo en todo su esplendor de ojos azules. **(N/A: Esta cita está sacada directamente de una de mis conversaciones con ChocalteFrogs98... TENÍA QUE PONERLO ¿VALE?)**

-En Shaftesbury Avenue -contestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.- Venía al teatro por esta zona con mis padres. -Se encogió de hombros y añadió:- No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido de repente.

Se metió por una bocacalle que estaba oscura y desierta, y se descolgó el bolso del hombro.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos -suspiró Hermione, abriendo el bolso. Ante las miradas atónitas de Harry y Ron, metió el brazo hasta el hombro y sacó un puñado de ropa.

-¿Cómo demonios...? -comenzó Ron, con los ojos abiertos como platos por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos. La expresión de Harry no era mucho mejor. Bella soltó una risita, alzando las cejas.

-Hechizo de extensión indetectable -contestaron ambas a la vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se implantó en la cara de Hermione, y Bella se la devolvió de buena gana.

-Eres asombrosa, tía -exclamó Ron.

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa -se burló Hermione, haciendo referencia a aquello que Ron le había dicho hacía unos días, cuando se había enterado de la ayuda que le había prestado a Tonks en el camino desde Privet Drive.

Siguió sacando ropa, desde camisetas y sudaderas hasta jeans y calzado cómodo, incluyendo las converse negras de Bella, cuya cara se iluminó.

-Te quiero, Herms -exclamó, tomándolas con adoración. Ella le guiñó un ojo y tomó los zapatos de Bella, metiéndolos en el bolso. Cuando sacó el brazo, se oyó un estrépito amortiguado procedente del interior del bolso y sus tres amigos la miraron. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Serán los libros... -murmuró y ellos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la gente de la boda? -preguntó Harry, sentado junto a Bella y frente a Ron y Hermione a la mesa de una pequeña cafetería. -¿Deberíamos volver?

Ron resopló.

-Venían a por vosotros, tío -dijo Ron en un susurro furioso. -A por ti. A por Bella. Pondríamos en peligro a todos si volviéramos.

Un puño dio un golpe en la mesa, sobresaltándoles, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la señora de mediana edad que les miraba entre indiferente y enfadada.

-¿Café? -inquirió.

Hermione asintió, deseando que se marchase para poder seguir hablando con sus amigos.

-Un capuccino, por favor.

-Que sean dos -pidió Bella. La señora asintió y miró a Ron.

-¿Y tú? -le espetó. El pelirrojo parecía no saber donde meterse.

-Co-como ella... -murmuró temeroso.

-Lo mismo -asintió Harry antes de darle tiempo a abrir la boca.

La señora entrecerró los ojos un momento, mirándoles de hito en hito, antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver a la cocina a preparar los cafés.

Bella la siguió con la mirada y, cuando ya no la veía, retomó la conversación.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó, con la mente todavía en otro lugar, con otra persona.

-¿Al Caldero Chorreante? -preguntó Ron de vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione negó

-Eso es peligroso. Si Voldemort -Ron hizo una potente mueca al escuchar aquel nombre de la boca de Hermione- se ha hecho con el Ministerio ninguno de los viejos lugares será seguro. Los asistentes a la boda se habrán refugiado en otros sitios.

Harry sintió un frío helado extendiéndose por su pecho, atorándole la respiración y empujándole desde el fondo de la garganta.

-La mochila con todas mis cosas -medio exclamó medio susurró con voz ahogada.- Me la he dejado en la Madriguera.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía los ojos hacia su bolso, pero antes de que abriese la boca la puerta se abrió y dos hombres vestidos con monos de construcción azules y que abultaban tanto como dos armarios (empotrados) pasaron. Todos guardaron silencio. La mirada de Harry se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia ellos. Algo no estaba bien...

-¿Estarás de broma? -murmuró Harry, en parte divertido, en parte preocupado y sin saber por qué.

-He... he empaquetado lo esencial -indicó su amiga, hablando con la boca pequeña.- Por si acaso.

Bella elevó la mirada, notando la incomodidad de Harry. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a los obreros, que estaban realizando un movimiento muy extraño. Habían llevado sus brazos derechos a una de las perneras, ambos a la misma altura. La bombilla se le encendió en el momento en que les vio tirar de algo hacia arriba.

-¡AGACHAOS! -exclamó al ver las varitas dispararse en su dirección.

Todos se tiraron al suelo y ella, que no había soltado la varita desde que salieran, la dirigió hacia ambos mortífagos.

-EXPULSO -exclamó y vio como uno de ellos salía volando, empotrándose contra las vitrinas donde estaban los bollos.

-DESMAIUS -un haz de luz roja se dirigió hacia ella, pillándola desprevenida, y hubiese hecho impacto si Harry no la hubiese tirado al suelo.

Ambos mortífagos se escondieron tras el mueble de la vidriera rota y el Cuarteto Dorado tras las mesas. Hermione y Ron lanzaron un par de hechizos, dando tiempo a Harry y Bella de ponerse a cubierto.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS -exclamó Hermione y los esbirros de Voldemort cayeron al suelo como un enorme tronco de roble, el fuerte golpe resonando en el pequeño espacio.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la camarera treintañera salió al exterior, con 4 capuccinos en su bandeja y mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos abriéndose más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Corre -le pidió Hermione. La mujer la miró, sin comprender. Hermione apretó los dientes y la apuntó con la varita, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas mientras unos recuerdos nada gratos le llenaban la mente.- VETE.

No tuvo que repetírselo. Dejó caer la bandeja y se marchó corriendo. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y Bella le rodeó los hombros cariñosamente en un abrazo fraternal.

-Cierra la puerta y apaga las luces -le pidió Harry a Ron mientras éste sacaba el desiluminador. Con un par de movimientos de varita, Hermione hizo caer las persianas. Todos se acercaron a los dos mortífagos, que yacían en el suelo, inmóviles e inconscientes.

-Este -dijo Harry, señalando a un mortífago de pelo ralo y oscuro, con unos rasgos demasiado familiares para su gusto- se llamaba Rowle. Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore.

-Y este Dolohov -replicó Ron, que se encontraba mirando al otro, detrás de la vitrina, con todo de desprecio. Arrugó la nariz con asco.- Le reconozco por los carteles de 'Se busca'. ¿Qué hacemos contigo ahora, eh? -preguntó Ron mirando el rostro sin expresión de Dolohov. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos.- Tú nos habrías matado.

-Si los matamos sabrán que hemos estado aquí -indicó Bella, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la voz que estaba oyendo dentro de su cabeza.

-Ron... -le llamó Hermione con tono de advertencia. El chico Weasley se volvió hacia ella.

-Supón que él mató a Ojoloco -planteó Ron como quien platea un problema de matemáticas. Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione de la cabeza a los pies ante su tono, frío y calculador.- ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Bella dudó un momento, pero negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejarse.

-Es mejor que borremos sus recuerdos -indicó la chica Potter.

Ron suspiró.

-Tú mandas -contestó a su amiga alejándose de Dolohov. Miró a Hermione un momento y vio su cara de consternación. -Hermione... -susurró pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla, tratando de reconfortarla, en una súplica silenciosa.- Tú... eres la mejor con los conjuros.

Su amiga se adelantó con la varita por delante, el brazo temblándole terriblemente. Apretó las mandíbulas.

-Obliviate -susurró.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Hermione acababa de borrar sus recuerdos, cada uno enfrascado en los suyos propios. Ron, en su enfado; Harry, en Dumbledore; y Bella... Bella solo podía pensar en la voz que había oído dentro de su cabeza.

Concretamente, en una sola palabra, dicha en pársel por aquella voz que tantas pesadillas le había provocado a lo largo de los años...

_Mata._

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

**_*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_**

_Hola chicas :D_

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS! Sé que lo digo mucho, pero SOIS GENIALES :)_

_Respondo antes que nada a **Sandrytta**, que ha comentado sin cuenta:_

**_Siii! Yo también lo vi y estaba como LOL. Me encanta que te encante jajaja (8) _**

**_Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que nos leamos pronto. Un abrazo, Ceci._**

_Bueno, continuemos:_

_¿Qué os parece esto? Bella está empezando a escuchar voces... escalofriante ¿no?_

_Dark Bella is closer, and she knows where you liveeee (8) _

_Okay, ya xD Ahora en serio... ¿review? c:_

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

**_*TRAVESURA REALIZADA*_**

***NOX***_  
><em>


	10. El sueño

Él la había visto, la había tenido al alcance de la mano, casi había llegado a ella. Casi. Pero, a veces, 'casi' no era suficiente.

Cuando Bella desapareció ante sus propios ojos, sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba. Un profundo y lacerante dolor le cruzó de lado a lado. Cerró los ojos, que le picaban por las lágrimas de veneno que jamás derramaría. No podía permitirse aquello. No en ese momento.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a ayudar a aquella pobre gente. Podía escuchar los gritos de los niños y las mujeres, lo que no lo hacía más fácil. Vislumbró una cabellera pelirroja a lo lejos y se lanzó en ayuda de Ginny, interponiéndose entre un haz de luz roja y ella.

Al instante, cayó al suelo y gritó. Sentía como si sus entrañas se estuviesen quemando. Era como el dolor de la transformación... No, se corrigió, era aún peor. Porque a aquel ardor se le sumaba el agujero en su pecho ante la falta de Bella. Tan pronto como el dolor había venido desapareció. Entreabrió sus orbes dorados para ver los preocupados ojos de Ginny Weasley y, tras ella, al mortífago del que había intentado protegerla, inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien...? -le preguntó con su suave voz. Luego, negó con la cabeza y esbozó una triste sonrisa.- Olvida lo que he dicho, está claro que no. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Edward se levantó en un fluido movimiento y se la quedó mirando, su rostro sin vida.

-Quería ayudar -Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Soy una bruja, puedo protegerme. Ahora veo por qué Bella y tú sois pareja -suspiró.- Sois iguales. Igual de cabezotas e igual de sacrificados -la chica pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia el espolio montado a su alrededor. Luego miró de nuevo a Edward y suspiró, varita en mano.-

Intenta no dejarte matar ¿quieres, Cullen? Si te pasa algo, Bella nos mata -añadió tratando de forzar una temblorosa sonrisa.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

-¿Cómo -golpe- demonios -patada- sabían -golpe- que estábamos -patada- aquí? -exigió Bella, emprendiéndola contra todo lo que se encontraban de camino a Grimmauld Place.

-Quizá aún tengáis activado el detector -observó Hermione y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que resoplar.

-Eso es imposible -replicó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.- Desaparece a los 17 de forma obligatoria, son leyes de la magia.

-Claro, porque Vold... Quien-Tú-Sabes -cambió Bella al ver el rostro de Ron- sigue las leyes ¿verdad? Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Es evidente -el sarcasmo en su voz era tan sumamente obvio que ni con un cartel de luces de neón podría haberlo dejado más claro.

De repente, Hermione se paró y jadeó, mirando a sus amigos con horror, que se alarmaron.

-¿Herms? -preguntó Harry, sacando la varita del bolsillo y mirando en todas las direcciones.- ¿Qué ocurre?

La aludida lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

-No hemos celebrado vuestros cumpleaños -exclamó, mirándolos y con voz terriblemente afectada.- Ginny y yo habíamos preparado una tarta, Harry. Y Carlisle y Esme tenían un regalo para Bella... -lo último se le escapó y se llevó una mano a la boca como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella, perpleja.

Hermione suspiró. De perdidos al río... se dijo a sí misma.

-Era un brazalete -replicó la bruja que era su mejor amiga, pasándose los dedos por entre los mechones enredados de pelo castaño.- Con el escudo de los Cullen. Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Es que tu suerte no puede dejarnos siquiera celebrar uno solo de tus cumpleaños? -Bella hizo una mueca ante el intento de broma de su amiga y le sacó la lengua.- Y la tarta, Harry... era preciosa. En forma de snitch. Y la íbamos a sacar al final de la boda.

-Oye, Hermione, en serio, agradezco el detalle -Harry no sabía cómo decir aquellas palabras sin parecer un borde o un burro redomado o ambas cosas.- Pero... teniendo en cuenta que casi nos matan un par de mortífagos hace unos minutos... -hizo un gesto con los hombros, incómodo, y Hermione asintió, tragando el nudo de su garganta.

-Hay que dejar las calles -interrumpió Ron mirando a sus amigos, ceñudo.- Buscar un lugar seguro.

Bella le miró por encima del hombro y sonrió, bravucona.

-¿Y adónde crees que estamos yendo?

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Los cuatro se encontraban fuera de una placita pequeña y fea, bastante hecha polvo. Ante ellos, rodeadas de casas altas y descuidadas, distinguieron el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, porque Dumbledore, el Guardián de los Secretos del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, les había revelado su existencia. Corrieron hacia dentro, subieron a toda

prisa los escalones de piedra y Harry golpeó la aldaba de la puerta una sola vez con la varita. Se oyeron una serie de sonidos metálicos y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, permitiendo al Cuarteto Dorado el paso a su interior.

Se quedaron de espaldas a la puerta cuando ésta se cerró, sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo. Intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y si alguien ha estado aquí? -preguntó Hermione, con voz ansiosa.- ¿Y si Snape ha estado aquí...?

-Ahora que lo dices... ¿dónde están los hechizos que la Orden puso contra él por si volvía? -inquirió Bella en un susurro.

-¿Quizá solo se activen si entra él? -el murmullo de Ron pasó de ser una afirmación a convertirse en una pregunta conforme la formulaba.

A Bella le recorrió un escalofrío. No quería reconocerlo... pero estaba asustada. Quería tener con ella a Carlisle y a Esme, abrazarse a sus cuellos y permitir que la mimasen y le diesen el amor paternal que durante tantos años había deseado. Quería ir con Edward a su prado y quedarse allí tumbados, sintiendo el calor del sol en el rostro. Quería jugar a videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper, o ayudar a Rose en el garaje. Demonios, hasta quería ir de compras con Alice o jugar (más bien, dejarla jugar) a 'Barbie Bella'. Cualquier cosa antes que aquello. Solo quería estar con su familia...

Miró a sus amigos y vio que tenían expresiones similares. ¿Acaso aquel era uno de los encantamientos escudo? ¿Producirles un miedo feroz, que se les calase en los huesos y les arrancase los latidos?

Harry dio un paso cauteloso y algo se movió en la oscuridad al fondo del vestíbulo. Una figura alta, grisácea y terrible surgió de la alfombra.

Hermione dio un chillido y la señora Black la imitó al abrirse las cortinas que tapaban su retrato.

La figura gris, de rostro descarnado, mejillas hundidas y cuencas vacías, se deslizaba hacia ellos cada vez más deprisa, con la larga cabellera y la barba blanca flotándole hacia atrás. Era un rostro espantosamente familiar, aunque alterado de forma grotesca. La criatura levantó un brazo y señaló a Harry y Bella, cada vez más cerca. Bella sintió una extraña punzada en su interior, como de dolor, mientras la figura se acercaba. No se veía capaz de reaccionar, pero al parecer Harry no estaba sintiendo lo mismo, porque se interpuso entre ellos, abrió los brazos y gritó:

-¡NO! ¡No fuimos nosotros! ¡Nosotros no le matamos! -al pronunciar la última palabra la figura estalló en un millón de volutas de polvo.

Ron se había quedado blanco del susto y en un arrebato había tomado la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

-¿Qu-qué era eso? -preguntó, claramente impresionado.

-Puede que idea de Ojoloco... -contestó Hermione; la voz temblorosa y la respiración rápida y superficial. Luego, vacilante, añadió:- Por si Snape estaba husmeando.

Acto seguido, avanzó, varita en mano. Debían asegurarse de que no había nada ni nadie en aquella casa.

-_Homenum revelio_ -dijo, levantando la varita. Todos contuvieron la respiración un minuto, y... no pasó nada. Suspirando, bajó el brazo y miró a sus amigos, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o aún más asustada al ver que ningún miembro de la Orden había vuelto al cuartel- Estamos solos -murmuró, y ellos supieron que no se refería solo a la casa.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Bella miró la escena ante sí. De algún modo, sabía que estaba soñando. Las luces brillaban en el techo del gimnasio y podía ver a la familia de Edward, en el centro de la habitación. El resto de estudiantes se había echado a un lado y miraban con envidia a las 2 parejas que bailaban con una gracia sin igual. Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Emmett y Jasper, que vestían trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Alice llevaba un llamativo vestido de satén negro con cortes geométricos que dejaba al aire grandes triángulos de nívea piel pálida. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. Estaba increíble. Su ceñido vestido de vivido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada que era similar a los de las bailarinas latinas de tango, salvo que en ella resaltaba un millón de veces más.

La mano de Edward estaba en torno a su cintura. Elevó la mirada para observar su rostro perfecto. Ella sintió como él tomaba su cara entre las manos y se inclinaba para besarla con sus labios helados, que encajaban en los suyos como las piezas de un puzzle.

Sin previo aviso, el beso se tornó cálido. Demasiado cáldo. No era pasional, sino que sus labios se habían vuelto, efectivamente, cálidos y blandos. Bella no quería que ese beso se acabase nunca. Podía sentir un corazón palpitante bajo su mano, que reposaba sobre el pecho de su novio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien, que había algo equivocado. Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos grises en lugar de dorados.

Pero... ¿por qué debían ser dorados? Aquello no tenía sentido. Ella amaba aquellos ojos grises que conocía desde pequeña, aquellos ojos que pertenecían a su mejor amigo, su protector.

De nuevo aquella insistente vocecita habló en la parte de atrás de su mente. Fue solo un susurró: Edward...

Bella parpadeó. No recordaba quién era Edward, pero era alguien importante. Las inexplicables palpitaciones que había sentido en la boda de Bill y Fleur cuando Cedric le había confesado su amor, esas horribles intrusas, habían aparecido de nuevo.

Bella intentó obligarse a retroceder, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero sus piernas pesaban demasiado y se negaban a cooperar, su respiración se estaba volviendo rápida. Era como si hubiera echado raíces: No podía moverse. Se vio derrotada ante la necesidad de ver a Cedric, de estar con él.

Una bestia se había despertado dentro de ella, y estaba exigiendo ser alimentada. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por recordar a aquel extraño llamado Edward antes de que fuese demasiado tarde... Ya era demasiado tarde.

-No te vayas, Bella -Cedric la mira con ojos suplicantes, todo pelo dorado y dientes brillantes, con aquellos orbes de un cremoso color gris clavados en ella. -Pareces estar confusa... ¿va todo bien? -su acento británico hizo que su voz se elevase de una forma que Bella encontró realmente... encantadora. Apretó los dientes. Debía seguir luchando la épica batalla que se libraba en su interior... la batalla en la que se enfrentaban aquel monstruo de las palpitaciones extrañas y ella.

Cedric sonrió entonces y deslizó las manos por los brazos de Bella. Sus mangas se subieron, y la chica Potter observó una marca en su antebrazo izquierdo, un tatuaje en forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Los ojos de la víbora se clavaron en los de ella, y tuvo la sensación de que la llamaban.

Y aunque Bella era consciente de todo sobre el bien y el mal, lo correcto y lo equivocado, la Orden y los Mortífagos, dio un paso hacia delante. Un paso hacia la derrota seguido de otro. Y otro. Tocó la Marca del brazo de Cedric con sus dedos, recorriéndola como una vez había

recorrido las venas azules del brazo de Edward en su prad... ¿Edward? ¿Prado?

Bella miró a Cedric... al espléndido y deslumbrante Cedric. ¿Qué chica no querría a un chico así? Era lo único que veía, lo único que necesitaba. Apenas era consciente del pequeño reflejo de su persona, aquella voz dentro de ella en alguna parte (esforzándose, gritando, exigiendo que escuchase) pero que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Un momento después esa parte quedó silenciada por los latidos en su interior.

El nombre de Cedric salió de sus labios, situada frente a él de tal forma que podía contar las distintas variaciones de gris en el iris de sus preciosos ojos y sentir la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo. La misma calidez que, de recordar a Edward, rechazaría, pero que en ese momento... le parecía el hechizante canto de una sirena animándola a regresar a casa, a su destino, a puerto seguro.

-Sabía que al final te rendirías -suspiró Cedric sonriendo, recorriéndola con la mirada mientras hunde los dedos en su cabello oscuro.- Bienvenida al lado oscuro, Bella. Creo que aquí serás bastante feliz -él rio como un niño pequeño y su risa envolvió a la joven bruja como un abrazo.- No me extraña que te hayas librado de ese anticuado de Edward... -Bella se sobresaltó. ¿Él conocía a ese chico...?- Sabía que te hartarías de él. De la angustia, el dolor... y de ser tan 'buena' -hizo una mueca, como si la simple idea le doliera.- No sé cómo has aguantado tanto, ni por qué, la verdad. Porque solo hay una cosa que importa Bella... el poder. Por suerte para ti soy de los que perdonan -esbozó una socarrona sonrisa.- Y estoy más que dispuesto a servirte de guía.

Deslizó los dedos por la garganta de Bella, su clavícula, su hombro, hasta el cuello holgado de la camiseta. Y aunque en algún sitio Bella echaba de menos otro toque, más frío, no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante, cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a los sentidos que le provocaba mientras recorría sus amplios hombros con las manos. Quería animarle a bajar aún más, a explorar terreno desconocido, dispuesta a ir adónde él quisiera llevarla...

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeante y tirando la ropa de la cama en el proceso. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello...?

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_Hola, lectores míos! Lo primero disculparme por el retraso, pero tenía a una invitada en casa (regalo de Navidad adelantado C':)._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Sí, soy mala. ¿Qué? ¿Alguna especulación sobre qué es esto? ¿No? ¿Ninguna?_

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, espero que no me odiéis demasiado ahora mismo *ceci9123 se frota las manos y se ríe como Maléfica en la Bella Durmiente*_

_¿Qué haréis? ¿Llevarme a los Vulturis? ¿A los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Vais a lanzarme a la desquiciada de Bellatrix? ¿Pensáis tirarme al Tártaro? ¿Quitarme mis legados y dejarme a merced de los Magadarianos? ¿Enviarme a Klaus? ¿O acaso a Sebastian y Lilith? ¿eh? ¿EH? NO PODÉIS CONMIGO, SOY DIVERGENTE. (CF98, ¿te das cuenta de que hablar contigo me está afectando, verdad? ERES CONSCIENTE DE ELLO ¿NO?)_

_Modo fangirl: ON. Bueno, dejemos este momento de locura xddd _

_Lo que siempre digo, gracias a todos mis lectores. Y gracias a todos los que leen pero que no dejan review, así como a los favs y las alertas :) GRACIAS._

_¿Merezco un review? :)_

_Un saludo, _

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	11. El relato de Kreacher

Carlisle suspiró, sentado en el porche de los Weasley. Podía escuchar el trasiego dentro de la casa, ya que estaban tratando de limpiar los restos de la boda que se había convertido en una batalla campal. Había habido muertos y heridos, de ambos bandos. Por suerte, ningún miembro de su familia o los amigos de Bella.

Carlisle se estremeció ante tal pensamiento, antes de avergonzarse profundamente. Su naturaleza afable y benévola habitualmente no le permitía pensamientos que él consideraba tan... egoístas. Pero, la verdad era, que, por primera vez en su existencia, había temido realmente por la seguridad de su familia. Al menos, por primera vez por los vampiros.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en todo lo que Bella había tenido que superar desde que la conocía, empezando hacía ya año y medio por James. La marcha de su familia, los lobos, Victoria, el ejército de neófitos, la muerte de Dumbledore. Y ahora aquello.

Apenas habían podido ayudar a que la cifra de víctimas se redujese. Tan pronto como los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de que ni los mellizos ni sus dos amigos más cercanos estaban allí, se habían marchado. Después de todo, no merecía la pena derramar más sangre mágica de la necesaria por esos pequeños bastardos. Carlisle había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desgarrar la garganta de aquel hombre que, pese a la máscara, había reconocido por la voz. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, altanera, tan parecida a la de su hijo cuando la había escuchado meses atrás, amenazando a Bella, cuando toda aquella locura había empezado...

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, sin querer pensar en ello. En su vida había visto ya varias batallas en las que la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaban. Como Hitler, con sus nazis. Siempre tenía el mismo final terrible... miles de muertos, familias destrozadas para siempre, jóvenes que habían sido obligados a crecer demasiado deprisa, niños arrancados de los brazos de sus padres.

En lugar de eso, pensó en su pequeña niña, la compañera de su hijo mayor y menor, según se mirase. Al haber convertido a Edward tan joven, había llegado a temer que ese aspecto de su personalidad se hubiese perdido en el cambio. Que estaría solo para siempre. Primero había tenido la esperanza de que Rosalie fuese para Edward lo que Esme para él; más tarde, esa esperanza había recaído en Tanya Denali. Sin embargo, ahora no podía estar más feliz de que la elegida hubiese sido la dulce Bella.

Recordaba con total claridad la primera vez que les había visto juntos, cuando había tenido que hacerle un reconocimiento en la sala de urgencias. Edward había salvado a esa chica humana de que una camioneta impactase contra ella. Si en un primer momento Carlisle pudo haber dudado un ápice y creer en la versión que daba Edward acerca de haberlo hecho para que su sangre no se derramara, había quedado suprimida al ver la mirada en el rostro de su hijo. Por más que intentase aparentar, no podía despegar la vista de la pequeña humana de expresivos ojos color chocolate; incluso su postura le delataba, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante, como si estuviese preparándose para hacer de escudo viviente ante cualquier tipo de peligro.

Cuando semanas después Edward la había llevado por primera vez a casa de los Cullen, estaba tan profundamente enamorado que su adorada Esme no había podido evitar bromear acerca de ir haciendo sitio para Bella. Y, la verdad, a Carlisle no le había disgustado la idea. Es más, le había causado alegría, una alegría casi incomprensible. Después de todo, solo la conocía desde hacía un par de meses... pero la chica ya le tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo, tal y como le tenían Alice y Rosalie.

Podía recordar cuando Bella le había llamado 'papá' por primera vez. No era algo fácil de olvidar... Había hecho que su muerto corazón saltase en su pecho. Se había quedado en shock, congelado, hasta que finalmente había conseguido reaccionar lo suficiente como para abrazar a su pequeña hija contra sí, apretándola contra su cuerpo de piedra y depositando un frío beso en su frente.

En ese momento se había jurado no volver a dañarla, como había hecho con su partida. En parte se culpaba de aquello, ya que la idea había sido de Edward pero él, como cabeza de familia, había sido quien había tomado la decisión final... la decisión de abandonar a su hija.

Apretó los puños mientras dejaba caer la cabeza entre las manos. Nada volvería a hacerle daño. Ni él, ni los lobos, ni otro vampiro. Lo había jurado. Y ahora no estaba. Su pequeña... no estaba. Se había marchado. Estaba en peligro. ¿Estaría sola y asustada? ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Tendría pesadillas y le llamaría en sueños? La sola imagen de Bella llorando, con todo su cuerpo convulsionándose a causa de los sollozos, hizo que se le escapase un gemido de dolor, lamentándose.

Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro y Carlisle apoyó en ella una de las suyas. Apenas sintió el movimiento del tablado de madera cuando Esme se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía el blanco de los ojos enrojecido y los ojos dorados ligeramente oscuros, llenos de lágrimas de veneno que no podía derramar. Carlisle rodeó la cintura de su mujer con sus brazos, apretándola contra él, y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Estará bien, Carlisle? -preguntó Esme con su suave voz temblándole ligeramente.- Nuestra pequeña... ¿estará bien?

Carlisle no respondió en un primer momento, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados al cielo, donde vislumbraba la luna y las estrellas, en una silenciosa oración. Si Dios existía, como él realmente creía, les devolvería a su niña sana y salva.

-Eso espero, Esme... Eso espero.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_-Creí entender que con otra varita... NO TIENE SENTIDO -gimió el anciano cuando los largos dedos de Harry se cerraron en torno a su garganta._

_-Me has mentido, Ollivander -siseó. Podía verse reflejado en la oscura piedra de la pequeña celda donde se encontraban. Su rostro de serpiente estaba furioso, con los oscuros y pequeños ojos brillando salvajemente con un fulgor rojo sangre._

_-CREÍ QUE CON OTRA VARITA FUNCIONARÍA, LO JURO -la voz del hombre no demostraba miedo realmente, sino perplejidad por algo que él, Harry, no alcanzaba a comprender. Solo sabía que fuera lo que fuese que le había dicho aquel mago, no había resultado como esperaba, y eso le ponía furioso. -Pensaré en otra solución._

_Hubo un resplandor y los gritos del hombre resonaron, una vez más._

Harry abrió sus increíbles ojos esmeralda con un sobresalto. Jamás se acostumbraría a tener acceso directo a la mente del Señor Oscuro.

Se levantó y observó la escena ante él. Ron estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, roncando. No se encontraba a gusto durmiendo con los 2 hermanos, ya que Bella se movía mucho cuando dormía, y había acabado en el parqué tras uno de sus numerosos empujones. Hermione se encontraba en el cómodo sofá al lado de la cama. Tenía la mano caída justo donde se encontraba la de Ron, y Harry imagino que habían estado de la mano hasta que se habían dormido. Miró a su lado solo para comprobar que la ropa de cama estaba caída y su hermana no estaba por ningún lado.

Se levantó y anduvo por la casa, mirando los retratos ya conocidos y pasando los dedos por las paredes, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera en la que estaba grabado un nombre: _Sirius_. La puerta estaba abierta por un resquicio. Al pasar, se encontró con Bella, parada en mitad del cuarto, al lado del escritorio de su padrino. Tenía en la mano un libro de aspecto antiguo y ajado, quizá de un par de décadas, puede que más. En la contraportada se podía ver a una mujer ya mayor en aquella época bajo el nombre de Bathilda Bagshot. En la parte delantera el título 'Historia de la magia' relucía en dorado.

-¿Bella, qué...? -empezó a preguntar Harry pero la voz de cierto pelirrojo les interrumpió.

-¿¡ISABELLA!? -gritó Hermione. Sonaba asustada.- ¿¡HARRY!?

-¡Estamos aquí! -gritó Harry de vuelta. Se oyeron pasos fuera, y Hermione irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz al verla.

-¡Nos hemos despertado y no sabíamos donde estabais! -jadeó la chica. Volvió la cabeza y boceó-: ¡LES HE ENCONTRADO, RON!

La irritada voz de Ron resonó varios pisos más abajo:

-¡Me alegro! ¡Diles de mi parte que son un par de idiotas!

-Harry... -le llamó Bella suavemente. El pelinegro volvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia su hermana. Le tendió un par de fotos con manos temblorosas.- Mira lo que he encontrado...

Harry miró el cuadrado de papel. Un bebé de pelo negro entraba y salía zumbando de la fotografía en una escoba diminuta y riendo a carcajadas. A su lado, una bebé jugaba en el suelo, con su pelo corto cambiando de color constantemente, en el regazo de una mujer pelirroja. Se veían unas piernas al fondo que debían de ser las de James. La otra foto era un retrato de familia, pero estaba partida por la mitad: solo se veía a James con Harry sentado en sus rodillas. No había nada más.

Harry miró a Bella y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-_Quiero irme a casa, Harry..._ -parecía querer decirle, mirándole con sus oscuros ojos. Sin embargo, ni un solo sonido salió de su boca.

-¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estáis? -reclamó Ron, con tono apremiante.- ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!

Los tres amigos se precipitaron escaleras abajo. Harry tomó la delantera, bajando de un salto desde la escalera y aterrizando en el rellano, con Hermione y Bella tras él. Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba Ron, le vieron parado delante de una puerta abierta de madera oscura y que tenía profundos arañazos en la madera.

Hermione sacó la varita y se asomó a la habitación. El sofá estaba tirado, los armarios abiertos, había marcos rotos por todas partes. En resumen, se encontraba patas arriba.

-Genial... -murmuró Hermione con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-No me refería a eso -replicó Ron, pensando que el comentario iba por él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Yo tampoco. Creo que alguien ha registrado la casa -explicó Hermione. -La habitación de Sirius estaba igual.

-¿Quién puede haber sido? -inquirió Harry.

-¿Snape? -observó Ron. Bella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Él era parte de la Orden. Todo lo que tenía que saber, lo sabía cuando nos traicionó -los amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación ante el tono de Bella. Parecía muy preocupada por algo, y tenía la mirada ida. La última vez que la habían visto así, fue cuando Edward se había marchado. En aquel entonces realmente habían temido que hiciera algo... temerario. Como acabar consigo misma o incluso ir ella sola tras el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione dio un paso atrás desde el marco de la puerta; pero, antes de que pudiese decir algo a su mejor amiga, captó algo por el borde del ojo y se volvió como un resorte hacia la plaquita de la puerta.

-Regulus Arcturus Black... -murmuró. Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe y abrió la boca un par de veces, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Parecía que por fin habían encontrado a R. A. B.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Harry dejó el falso horrocrux sobre la mesa y leyó la nota que había encontrado dentro, para que sus amigos conociesen las palabras exactas.

-_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leáis esto..._ -Harry miró a sus amigos y tragó saliva antes de continuar. El corazón la latía desbocado y sentía la boca extrañamente seca.- _He robado el horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

-R.A.B. es el hermano de Sirius -señaló Ron diciendo lo que ya era obvio pero que no conseguían terminar de procesar.

-Sí -asintió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.- La cuestión es si llegó a destruir el auténtico horrocrux.

Se oyó un golpe y todos se sobresaltaron, volteándose a la vez al pequeño armarito de la cocina bajo el fregadero. Se levantaron, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Harry fue, varita en mano, y cerró el puño entorno al pomo. Contó hasta 3 y abrió la puerta de golpe.

La mano de Harry se cerró en torno al cuello de la criatura con orejas similares a alas de murciélago y vestido con un viejo saco de patatas. El elfo que, a efectos prácticos, pertenecía a los Potter corrió a esconderse.

Kreacher había sido parte de la herencia de Sirius. Aunque hubiese resultado que estaba vivito y coleando, el elfo ya había jurado lealtad a sus nuevos amos. Eso no quería decir que no fuese a obedecer a Sirius si le decía cualquier cosa, pero tenía la obligación de escuchar a Harry y Bella.

-¿Nos estabas espiando, verdad? -gruñó Harry furioso. El elfo agachó la cabeza, a regañadientes, en un gesto de servidumbre.

-Kreacher ha estado observando -dijo la criatura con su ronca voz de sapo.

-Tal vez sepa donde está el guardapelo -intervino Hermione. Bella se dirigió a la mesa y tomó el falso medallón antes de dirigirse al elfo.

-¿¡Has visto esto antes!? -inquirió balanceándolo frente a él. La criatura gimió un par de incoherencias y Bella sintió que se le acababa la paciencia.- Kreacher -rugió apretando los dientes.

-Es el guardapelo del amo Regulus -se rindió el elfo.

-Pero había dos ¿no? -replicó la bruja. Hubo un destello rojo sangre en sus ojos marrones tan fugaz que Harry se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.- ¿Dónde está el otro?

Kreacher parecía de repente muy apenado.

-Kreacher no sabe donde está el otro guardapelo...

-Ya, pero ¿lo has visto alguna vez? -preguntó Hermione, adelantándose y mirando fijamente al elfo.- ¿Ha estado en esta casa?

Kreacher le dirigió una mirada de puro odio.

-PUERCA SANGRE SUCIA, LOS MORTÍFAGOS ESTÁN EN CAMINO, Y TE MATARÁN A TI Y AL TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE WEASLEY -Hermione se apresuró a contener a Ron, que en el momento en que había empezado a escuchar el insulto hacia Hermione había tomado una sartén y estaba intentando librarse para atizarle.

-¡YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR RESPETO, BICHEJO! -gritó, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Hermione y Harry.

-¡YA BASTA! -rugió Bella, sacando la varita y apuntándole. Su expresión se volvió salvaje. -Responde -gruñó.- AHORA.

Kreacher la miró de hito en hito antes de contestar.

-Sí, ama... -suspiró.- Estuvo aquí... En esta casa -Kreacher se estremeció.- Un objeto diabólico...

-¿Por qué dices eso? -inquirió Bella.

-Antes de morir, el amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher destruirlo -los normes ojos del anciano elfo se llenaron de verdaderas lágrimas, atormentado por los viejos recuerdos de su amo.- Pero por mucho que Kreacher lo intentó, no lo consiguió...

-Bien -dijo Bella secamente. -¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Se lo llevó alguien?

Kreacher asintió, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Vino por la noche... Se llevó muchas cosas... -un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño y maltratado cuerpo del elfo. Comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.- Incluido el guardapelo.

-¿QUIÉN? -exigió Bella.- ¿Quién fue, Kreacher?

El elfo doméstico dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha, con una pose respetuosa.

-Mundungus... Mundungus Fletcher.

La mirada de Bella se volvió fría como el hielo.

-Búscale -dijo con una voz que rebosaba enfado e indignación y, con una sonrisa vengativa, Kreacher giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció de la vieja cocina, en busca del ladrón.

En busca del traidor.

En busca de Mundungus Fletcher.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_Buenaaaaas, mis lectores :) Este es mi regalo de fin de año, el último capítulo que publicaré en 2014. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡POR FIN HAN ENCONTRADO A R.A.B.! _

_¿Tenéis ganas de ver lo que Bella hará con el traidor de Mundungus? **DarkBella is comiiiiiiiiiiiing... (8)**_

_¡Echo de menos a ciertos lectores con los que solía hablar a menudo! D: ImagineMadness, Sandryttaa, Casiepl, sí seguís ahí... ¡I MISS U! _

_El resto ya sabéis quienes sois (CF98, Nuria13C, taikara100, marieisahale, damalunaely, etc y etc) porque os doy la tabarra por MP xd_

_SOLO QUERÍA FELICITAROS EL AÑO! :)_

_A todos y todas los que dejáis anónimos o simplemente me leeis porque os gustan mis historias, feliz año también, y espero sigáis conmigo el año que viene!_

**_¡FELIZ 2015!_**

_¿Merezco un review como último regalo vuestro este año? C:_

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

_***Travesura realizada***_

***NOX***


	12. El traidor

El expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo repentinamente con un chirrido. Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas y los más mayores sacaron las largas varitas de madera, dispuestos a luchar de ser necesario.

Una por una las puertas de los compartimentos se fueron abriendo. En primer lugar Slytherin. Los mortífagos no le dedicaron dos miradas; era obvio que nadie de su casa iba a ocultar a los mellizos.

La siguiente fue Ravenclaw. Era conocido por todo el mundo en Hogwarts la estrecha relación que tenía Bella con más de un mago de los que pertenecían a la casa del águila. Su afición por el conocimiento y los libros habían hecho que se granjease muchas simpatías entre los eruditos hechiceros.

Por último, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, los cuales se encontraban en el último vagón, el más grande de todos, suficiente para albergar a ambas casas. Un trío de mortífagos se abrió paso y todos los estudiantes callaron.

Al frente se encontraba Avery, con su rostro tosco y el pelo largo y desgreñado. Sus oscuros ojos miraban con desprecio a los Hufflepuff, a los cuales consideraba un simple reflejo de lo que un mago debía ser, y a los Gryffindor, sus enemigos, los niños mimados de Dumbledore. A sus flancos se encontraban Crabbe senior y Goyle padre, con unos rostros que eran demasiado parecidos a los de sus crueles vástagos.

Cormac McLaggen, haciendo alarde de lo que él consideraba valentía y que el resto pensaba que rayaba en la estupidez, se levantó y dijo con voz clara:

-Mi padre se enterará de esto -los ojos de Crabbe se trabaron en los suyos, enseñando un poco los dientes, y Cormac se quedó pálido.

Los mortífagos continuaron avanzando. Cedric, cuyos puños temblaban fruto de la ira, se levantó pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Quiénes os creéis que sois? -dijo entre dientes, tratando de no ponerse a gritar mientras sentía las llamas ardientes de la ira abrirse paso en su pecho.

Avery le miró y sonrió de lado, burlón, esbozando una expresión socarrona.

-¿De verdad tenemos que matarte de nuevo, muchacho? -Cedric se llevó una mano a la cinturilla de los pantalones, pero Devon le tomó de la manga. El chico Diggory dirigió una mirada irritada a su amigo, que negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas -susurró el pelinegro. Finalmente, Cedric se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento y Avery soltó una carcajada.

-Buen chico -aprobó mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por la estancia.

Otro estrépito se oyó cuando Neville Longbottom se levantó desde su posición al lado de Ginny Weasley, sus ojos desafiantes y el rostro mostrando fiereza.

-¡Eh, inútiles! -les llamó en un arranque de bravuconería. Los mortífagos le fulminaron con la mirada, pero él no se echó atrás.- No están aquí. Pero nosotros sí -afirmó con rotundidad, su voz fuerte, poderosa. Con los restos de su bravata aún calientes en el pecho, no pudo contenerse y les sonrió malévolamente. Peligrosamente.- Yo de vosotros lo tendría presente.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.**__**o.O.o**_

El Ministerio de Magia estaba completamente controlado por los mortífagos. Se podía ver en los innumerables carteles con fotos de Harry y Bella bajo el sobrenombres de 'Indeseables Nº1'. Se podía ver en los estandartes con la marca tenebrosa que ondeaban por doquier. Se podía ver en la gran M mayúscula que se había grabado en la pared de la cúpula bajo la inscripción 'La magia es poder', aquello que hacía tantos años el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle había tratado de hacer ver a la joven y testaruda Isabella Potter. Y se podía ver en la gran estatua de un mago, sentado en un trono que descansaba sobre los hombros de decenas de muggles y otras criaturas, que ahora presidía el Ministerio.

Pius Thicknesse miró al frente, hacia las decenas de flashes de los periodistas, rodeado por Dolores Umbridge, el insufrible sapo rosa; Rowle, que se estaba recuperando de las heridas infligidas por los Potter; y Albert Runcorn, en su nuevo papel de secretario del nuevo Ministro.

-Como nuevo Ministro de Magia -comenzó Thicknesse; su tono robótico y su cara sin emoción, fruto de la maldición _imperius_ que le controlaba por completo- prometo devolver a este templo de tolerancia su pasada gloria -los periodistas se apartaron cuando un grupo de carroñeros aparecieron agarrando a magos de diversas edades y etnias, todos inconscientes o aterrorizados. Thicknesse continuó su discurso sin inmutarse, al igual que su séquito: -Por tanto, a partir de hoy, todos los empleados se someterán de forma... voluntaria a evaluación -una sonrisa tétrica muy poco humana se extendió por su rostro al ver como los carroñeros arrastraban a un joven mago de pelo claro que no llegaría a los 27 años, muy malherido: Un chico que acababa de ser padre hacía nada, un chico con una vida por delante. Pero eso no importaba.- Considerad que no tenéis nada que temer -su mirada recorrió la concurrida sala, seria- si no tenéis nada que ocultar... -finalizó, y Dolores Umbridge no pudo menos que sonreír, pensando que por fin las cosas marchaban como debían.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Ron aporreó las teclas del piano, haciendo que el bello instrumento desafinara estrepitosamente. Bella hizo una mueca. Recordaba perfectamente todas las mañanas, tardes y noches que había pasado con Edward sentado al piano, deslizando los pálidos dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras de marfil, tocando su nana o la canción de Esme, las favoritas de Bella. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó reír a Hermione, que se veía más feliz de lo que había estado en días.

-Un poco más suave -susurró su amiga, tocando una lenta escala en el piano, las mismas notas que había tocado Ron, solo que esta vez salieron en forma de una bella melodía. Hermione apenas se percató, mientras tocaba, de que los ojos azules de Ron estaban clavados en su rostro, mostrando un cariño que poco tenía de fraternal.

Bella dirigió sus oscuros ojos a Harry, que miraba la snitch en sus manos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, sin comprender por qué demonios no se abría. La chica Potter no podía sacarse de su mente el sueño con Cedric, y estaba comenzando a asustarla. Para compensarlo, trataba de pensar en los Cullen siempre que le era posible. Había odiado la sensación de olvidarles, de no recordar a su amor, a su familia; no quería que eso ocurriese, nunca.

-Tiene memoria táctil -dijo Hermione y Bella se sobresaltó; ni siquiera se había percatado de que el piano había dejado de sonar y sus 2 amigos se habían unido a ellos en los sillones de los Black.- Cuando Scrimgeour te lo dio... -Hermione negó con la cabeza, confundida- pensé que se abriría, en cuanto lo tocaras. Que Dumbledore habría escondido algo dentro.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar se oyó un potente ruido y se empezaron a escuchar gritos y gemidos ahogados, como si a quien fuese le hubiesen metido un calcetín en la boca.

Todos se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia la cocina. Bella sacó la varita, no entendía qué era la maraña de extremidades que no dejaba de proferir improperios. Mundungus Fletcher, con su calva reluciente y su pinta de mafioso de tres al cuarto, trataba de librarse de los dos elfos: Kreacher, que se aferraba a la parte superior de su espalda y

cuello, tapándole la boca con la mano y lo que parecía un trapo tan viejo como el saco de patatas con el que se vestía; y Dobby, que estaba agarrado a su pierna derecha, pegado como una lapa a los salientes de un acantilado.

-Harry e Isabella Potter -saludó su amigo el elfo, mirándoles con sus ojos verdes y brillantes, sin soltarse de Mundungus. Una sonrisa se implantó en su cara, de oreja a oreja.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamó con alegría.

-SOLTADME, BICHOS INMUNDOS -gruñó Mundungus entre dientes.- ¡SOLTADME O...!

En un rápido movimiento, Bella tenía fuera la varita y se había colocado delante de él, agarrándole por la pechera de la fea camisa barata y mirándole a los ojos.

-No están en posición de amenazarnos, Mundungus -susurró con voz peligrosamente dulce, para luego sonreír de forma aterradora.- Yo que tú cuidaría tu lengua... o quizá yo me cuide de ella -presionó la varita en la base de su garganta, lo suficiente como para que él la notase sobre la piel. Los ojos de Mundungus se abrieron, aterrados.- ¿Me entiendes?

-Bella -llamó Harry, con tono reprobatorio. Bella rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua antes de apartarse, volviendo al lado de su hermano.

Kreacher saltó desde los hombros de Mundungus al suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Como han solicitado los amos, Kreacher vuelve con el ladrón -anunció con su ronca voz.

Mundungus aprovechó aquel momento, levantándose con dificultad y sacando su varia, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él y gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita mágica de Mundungus saltó por los aires y Hermione la atrapó en un fluido movimiento. El ladrón les miró incómodo, retrocediendo hasta colocarse al otro lado de la mesa, de forma que hubiese al menos alguna barrera entre los cuatro jóvenes magos y él.

-¿Qué juego es este? -inquirió Mundungus, con voz ligeramente ofendida, pero también temerosa. No creía que Harry le fuese a hacer realmente daño... al menos, no algo de lo que no pudiese recuperarse con un poco de tiempo y magia. En cuanto a esa chica, Isabella... había algo en su mirada... se estremeció.- ¿Enviar a dos elfos domésticos en mi busca...?

El cuerpecito de Dobby aterrizó en la mesa y se subió a ella, mirando al Cuarteto Dorado algo nervioso.

-Dobby solo intenta ayudar -dijo el pequeño elfo con su voz chillona. Mientras continuaba andando por la mesa, con los ojos fijos en Harry y Bella, Hermione y Ron cercaron a Mundungus yendo por el otro lado del mueble. -Dobby vio a Kreacher en el Callejón Diagón y a Dobby le pareció... curioso. Y luego, Dobby oyó a Kreacher mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter. Y luego, Dobby le oyó mencionar a Isabella Potter -Kreacher, que había hecho lo posible para seguirles pese a su edad, trató de meter baza entonces, pero Dobby le dio un codazo para continuar hablando él, provocando una expresión de enfado en el rostro de la anciana criatura.- Y luego Dobby vio a Kreacher hablando con el ladrón Mundung...

-¡NO SOY UN LADRÓN! -exclamó entonces Mundungus, indignado. -ENANO, DE M... -se interrumpió al ver los ojos de Bella relampaguear, mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros. ¿Había sido cosa suya o, por un momento, los ojos de la joven bruja habían parecido de color rojo...?.- Soy proveedor de objetos raros y asombrosos.

Ron resopló con desdén.

-Eres un jodido ladrón, todo el mundo lo sabe -replicó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de escudriñarle con la mirada. El rostro de Dobby se iluminó.

-¡Maestro Weasley...! -exclamó con adoración.- ¡Qué alegría verle otra vez...!

Ron se rio y le tendió la mano, que Dobby cogió y sacudió ligeramente, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Molan las zapas -le alabó Ron guiñándole un ojo, y el Dobby se puso de color carmesí, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Cómo había echado de menos a sus amigos...!

-Ron, siento interrumpir el momento -comentó Bella, sarcástica.- Creo que os podéis ir luego a cenar y poneros al día, pero ahora... -se volvió a Mundungus, arrinconado ya en la esquina de la cocina. -Es hora de demostrarle qué se hace con los traidores como él.

-¡ESPERA, ESCUCHA! -exclamó Mundungus, que estaba sudando a chorros.- ¡ESCUCHA BELLA! ¿Puedo llamarte Bell...?

-NO -rugió la bruja, su pelo comenzando a ponerse rojo fuego.

-Yo... yo... -Mundungus parecía al borde del colapso nervioso mientras miraba los ojos de la chica Potter, llenos de odio.- ME ENTRÓ PÁNICO ESA NOCHE, ¿VALE? ¿ACASO FUE CULPA MÍA QUE OJOLOCO -Los chicos se quedaron lívidos ante la mención de su compañero caído, pero Mundungus pareció no darse cuenta- CAYERA DE SU ESCOBA?

-PARA QUE TE ENTERES, NADIE MÁS SE DESAPARECIÓ -le espetó Hermione.

Mundungus se rio sin gracia.

-Pues sois una pandilla de malditos héroes ¿vale? Yo nunca dije que estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por...

-No nos interesa saber por qué dejaste plantado a Ojoloco -lo interrumpió Harry.- Ya sabíamos que eras un canalla y que no se podía confiar en ti.

-¿Entonces...? -exclamó sorprendido Mundungus.- ¿Qué más...?

-Calla y escucha -gruñó Bella, acercando aún más la varita a sus ojos, con bolsas e inyectados en sangre.

-YO NO HE HECHO NADA -gritó Mundungus.

-DI LA VERDAD -replicó Hermione, también a gritos.

-Cuando pusiste esta casa patas arriba, no lo niegues, encontraste un... -empezó Harry pero de nuevo Mundungus le interrumpió.

-¡OH, POR FAVOR! ¡SIRIUS NUNCA LE DIO NINGÚN VALOR A LA CHATARRA QUE...!

Hubo un correteo, un destello color cobre, un resonante golpazo y un chillido de dolor: Kreacher se había abalanzado sobre Mundungus para golpearle la cabeza con una sartén.

-¡SACÁDMELO! -vociferó Mundungus cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos al ver que el elfo volvía a levantar la enorme sartén.

-¡Kreacher, no lo hagas! -ordenó Harry.

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó Bella con fastidio, pegando una patada en el suelo.- ¡DÉJALE QUE LO HAGA!

Los delgados brazos del elfo temblaban bajo el peso de la sartén que sostenía en alto.

-Una vez más, amo Harry, por si acaso.

Ron se echó a reír y Bella se unió a él sin poder evitarlo.

-Nos interesa que esté consciente, Kreacher, pero si hay que persuadirle un poco, harás los honores -prometió Harry sonriendo a su pesar.

-Gracias, amo -replicó Kreacher, echándose un poco hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Mundungus con sus grandes y pálidos ojos cargados de odio.

-Cuando te llevaste de esta casa todos los objetos de valor que encontraste, -volvió a decir Harry- encontraste un guardapelo.

Los ojos de Mundungus brillaron, calculadores.

-¿Por qué? ¿Era valioso?

-¿Aún lo conservas? -inquirió Hermione al ver su repentino interés.

-Nah -negó Ron con el desprecio tatuado en su rostro.- Seguro que lo ha vendido por una miseria.

-Casi regalado -gimió Mundungus, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.- Estaba yo... vendiendo mi mercancía cuando una auxiliar del Ministerio se me acercó, requiriéndome la licencia. ¡Con intención de encerrarme! -exclamo levantando las manos al cielo, como si la simple idea le pareciese inconcebible.- Y lo habría hecho... de no haberse encaprichado de ese guardapelo.

-¿Quién era? -inquirió Bella.- La bruja, ¿la conoces?

-No, yo... -comenzó Mundungus, pero se interrumpió al ver un periódico sobre la mesa con la foto de aquella bruja en portada. No podía ser posible. Se levantó tan rápido que Bella no reaccionó, y tomó el peródico, indignado. -¡PERO SI ES ELLA! ¡MIRAD! -reclamó al Cuarteto Dorado, señalando el trozo de papel imperiosamente.- ¡Con su lazo y todo!

Los cuatro amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y sorpresa, porque desde la portada de 'El Profeta' les sonreía una vieja conocida suya... Dolores Umbridge. Bella sintió un hormigueo en las cicatrices del dorso de la mano derecha.

-¿Nos vas a decir que hiciste con el resto de cosas...? -preguntó mirando al mago, el cual la miró boquiabierto.

-¡No me llevé nada más, lo juro! -replicó Mundungus con pánico en la voz. Luego, tratando de distraer a Bella, cometió el error de añadir:- ¿¡Sabes que toda la comunidad mágica sabe sobre tu relación con esos vampiros, esos chupasangres que tanto quieres, los Cullen!? -Bella se envaró y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, pensando que era una amenaza.

-¿Harry...? -inquirió Bella con voz suave apenas más alta que un susurro.- ¿Puedes llevarte a Ron y Hermione? -su hermano le dedicó una larga mirada indescifrable, pero finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Por qué!? -jadeó Mundungus en busca de aire, con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡ESPERAD, NO...! -gritó pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y se había quedado a solas con Bella. Con un movimiento de varita, oyó como las cadenas y cerrojos de la puerta se movían en su lugar, dejándoles aislados.

-¿Sabes? No son 'vampiros', como tú les llamas... -dijo Bella, sin inflexión en la voz, mientras daba vueltas a la varita en sus manos.- Son mi... familia. Y ten en cuenta, que haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerles a salvo. Y cuando digo todo... digo todo. Los únicos que saben que estás aquí... son esos tres chicos de ahí afuera -comentó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.- Y son amigos míos. Y amigos de mi familia. Así que... -concluyó Bella, sonriendo de forma escalofriante- ahora mismo estamos solos, tú y yo. El traidor y Bella Potter.

-¡Si me tocas, lo denunciaré! ¡AL MINISTERIO! -exclamó Mundungus pegándose todo lo que pudo a la pared. Bella se echó a reír y cerró los ojos un momento, negando con la cabeza.

-Me da igual -replicó la bruja acercándose a él.

Fuera, Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Mundungus, que resonaron por toda la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***_

_HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEEEY! Espero que os haya gustado este breve... 'vistazo' al lado más oscuro de Bella. Después de todo, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior, no hay solo buenos y mortífagos. Probablemente veréis más de este lado a lo largo de este segundo libro... DARKBELLA IS HERE TO STAY._

_Chicos, si tenéis alguna sugerencia o algo, ya sabéis, review o PM. _

_¿Merezco un review? :)_

_Un saludo, _

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


	13. Proyectar

Alice suspiró, mirando hacia el infinito sentada en el tejado de la Madriguera. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de ver el futuro. Se quedó estática y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente tras sus párpados.

_-Isabella... -dijo la voz sibilante. Bella apareció entonces ante ella, vestida con una túnica negra con un escudo color verde y plata, con algo que parecía una serpiente en su parte frontal. Su hermana alzó la mirada y ella se sobresaltó; sus ojos, habitualmente color chocolate, eran rojos y... fríos. ¿Dónde estaba la calidez que irradiaba su mirada? ¿Dónde estaba la dulce, amorosa chica que ella conocía?_

_Bella hincó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza, mostrando respeto._

_-Maestro._

_-Quiero que hagas algo por mi, Isabella... -repitió la voz que arrastraba las palabras. Vio una sonrisa tirante en la oscuridad en el rostro de la persona que estaba en la penumbra, y a Alice le recorrió un escalofrío al ver como aparecía una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro de Bella. -Que los mates._

La visión se Alice se desenfocó y vio imágenes inconexas ante sus ojos: una mancha verde que parecía un bosque, un lobo aullando, sangre... y unos ojos dorados, que no sabía a quien pertenecían, llenos de dolor.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas. Aquellas extrañas visiones... cambiaban constantemente, no podía ver nada en claro, y le daban un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Aunque siendo honestos... lo que más le daba dolor de cabeza era ver a Bella de aquella forma. La visión se había repetido varias veces, pero a veces cambiaba: unas veces, Bella acataba las órdenes de quien quiera que fuese aquella persona; otras, Bella se negaba... y su futuro desaparecía.

-¿Desde cuando... -comenzó Fred Weasley.

-… los vampiros pasáis... -continuó George Weasley.

-… las largas noches... -añadió Fred.

-…mirando al cielo? -finalizó George.

Alice se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta tan rápido que a ojos de los magos pareció un borrón.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Fred rodó los ojos y George soltó un bufido.

-Es nuestra casa -le recordó George y Alice se avergonzó un poco por sus palabras.

-Lo sé.. quiero decir... yo... bueno... -la risa despreocupada de Fred cortó su improvisado discurso y ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-No te estamos echando en cara nada, Alice -murmuró Fred, quitándose el pelirrojo cabello de los ojos con una sacudida de cabeza. Se encogió de hombros. -Al fin y al cabo, nosotros ya no vivimos aquí.

-Bueno, ahora sí -terció George y su gemelo hizo una mueca.- Temporalmente, claro.

-O al menos eso esperamos -añadió Fred.

George sonrió a Alice abiertamente, aunque en sus ojos había un reducto de tristeza.

-Sabemos por qué estás aquí -confirmó el mago y Alice se envaró.

-¿Ah, sí? -inquirió, algo recelosa.

-Sí -asintió Fred.- No podías mantenerte alejada de nuestros hermosos rostros -dijo acariciando su propia cara.

-¿Habías visto alguna vez unos rasgos más perfectos? -bromeó George.

-Somos prácticamente dioses -corroboró Fred. Alice no pudo evitar echarse a reír, negando con la cabeza, divertida y momentáneamente distraída hasta que recordó qué era lo que la había llevado allá arriba. La sonrisa se desvaneció y el labio le tembló ligeramente; hizo un puchero, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de veneno que no podía derramar.

Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de nuevo junto a una de las chimeneas, con los pies colgando por el borde del tejado, y abrazándose los costados. Se sentía como si fuera a romperse. No podía permitir que Jasper sintiese su dolor, le destrozaría, y además... él no lo entendería. Bella era su hermana pequeña, sí, pero no tenía la relación que tenía con ella. Bella no era su hermana preferida. Bella no era su mejor amiga...

El brazo de Fred le rodeó los hombros y sin apenas darse cuenta se encontró encajada entre los gemelos, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de George y profiriendo secos sollozos. Fred le apretó los hombros.

-Lo sabemos Alice... Lo sabemos -suspiró el chicho Weasley con voz quebrada.- Nosotros también la echamos de menos...

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Ron esperó a ver hasta que vio a la bruja, vestida con un traje de raya diplomática, asomarse por la esquina y corrió, situándose frente a una gran puerta de garaje. Se agachó, fingiendo atarse los zapatos, tapando a la bruja de la vista de nadie más. Hubo un destello plateado y Mafalda Hopkirk cayó, inconsciente, en unos brazos que momentos antes no estaban allí. Ron se levantó, tomó las piernas de la mujer y ayudó a Harry a introducirla al interior del garaje, donde ya yacían otros 2 magos y otra bruja en el suelo, completa y profundamente dormidos.

Bella estaba a un lado, con un pie apoyado en la pared y mirándose las uñas de forma despreocupada.

-¿Podrías hacer algo, no crees? -le gruñó Harry mientras dejaban a la funcionaria en el suelo. Bella sonrió y su apariencia cambió en apenas segundos a la de la bruja en el suelo. Su pelo se volvió corto y de un tono rubio pajizo, la piel se le oscureció ligeramente, en un tono más moreno; sus ojos se volvieron de color café y creció un par de centímetros.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó ella con voz cantarina. Ron se estremeció.

-Odio cuando haces eso.

Hermione, ignorándoles por completo, se agachó al lado de los magos y tomó un pelo de la cabeza de Mafalda, echándolo en la última petaca de poción multijugos, ya que las otras que le quedaban las había utilizado con los otros dos funcionarios. Luego se levantó y pasó una a Harry y otra a Ron.

Suspiró y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Bien -dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa.- Recordad lo que hemos dicho. No habléis con nadie si no es estrictamente necesario. Actuad... con normalidad -dirigió una mirada de refilón a Bella y su amiga le dirigió una media sonrisa de disculpa. Todos sabían como se las gastaba Bella con la gente del Ministerio, pero esta vez era necesario que se controlase, no solo por su bien, sino por el del Mundo Mágico en general.- Haced lo que hacen los demás. Si hacemos eso, con un poco de suerte entraremos. Y luego...

-A jugárnosla -completó Harry y Hermione asintió, tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Correcto -asintió su amiga y el chico Potter frunció el ceño.

-Esto es cosa de locos...

-Afirmativo -murmuró Bella.

-Completamente -corroboró Hermione.

-El mundo está loco -dijo Ron. Las cabezas de sus amigos se giraron hacia él como un resorte. Bella alzó las cejas.

-¿Te ha salido la vena del filósofo, Ron? -se burló la joven Potter y Ron le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-Venga -exclamó levantando la petaca hacia el techo, como si brindase con una fuerza invisible.- Hay que encontrar ese horrocrux.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Albert Runcorn, el hombre que había estado al lado de Umbridge cuando Thicknesse se había proclamado nuevo Ministro de magia, miró con ojos incrédulos el inodoro delante de él. Sí, el inodoro.

Una cabeza con cabello ralo y rubio, perteneciente al mago Reginald Cattermole, asomó la cabeza desde el retrete adyacente.

-Tenemos que meternos por el retrete -susurró la voz de Ron Weasley desde el cuerpo del hombre.

-¿Me estás vacilando? -replicó la voz de Harry Potter desde el cuerpo de Runcorn y Ron negó con la cabeza.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el sucio váter que tenía delante de él.

¿De verdad no había otra forma de hacer aquello? ¿De verdad tenía que meterse hasta las rodillas en aquel inodoro?

Para terminar de rematarlo escuchó a Ron chapotear en el baño de al lado mientras gemía 'Qué asquerosidad'. Le entraron ganas de gritar.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, metió los zapatos en aquel WC y tiró de la cadena, siendo engullido por un torbellino de aire y aterrizando sobre sus pies, completamente seco, aunque aún asqueado, en el Ministerio de Magia.

Se vio dirigido por la masa de magos que se dirigía con paso militar hacia las oficinas. Vio a magos, vestidos de uniforme y con brazaletes rojos, custodiando la entrada, haciendo las veces de policías. La escena, con las banderas colgando por todas partes y las estatuas que conmemoraban al nuevo régimen, le recordaba a la Alemania de la

Segunda Guerra Mundial, con Hitler y sus nazis, aquellos magos haciendo las veces de su propia Gestapo personal. Se estremeció.

Vio a Hermione, con la apariencia de Mafalda Hopkirk, mirando la estatua principal y se acercó.

-¿Esos son...? -comenzó, incapaz de continuar.

-Muggles -completó Hermione, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a su alrededor.- ¿En el sitio que les corresponde...? -trató de sonar convencida por si alguien les oía, pero era incapaz.

Ron se unió a ellos entonces, que mirada el entorno con ojos como platos.

-Estoy... empezando a asustarme un poquito -susurró su amigo pelirrojo, viendo como los magos iban de aquí para allá comportándose como autómatas, todos miembros de un uno, sin voluntad ni opinión.

Los tres amigos dirigieron una mirada ansiosa a Bella, que se encontraba al otro lado de la fuente, tratando de parecer altanera para que nadie se fijase en ella.

-¿Cuánto has dicho que dura esta poción, Hermione...? -inquirió Harry y Hermione solo pudo tragar saliva.

-No lo he dicho...

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Bella no quería pensar. Quería irse a casa. Quería irse con su familia, los Cullen. Porque para ella su familia era eso, su casa. No había un

lugar donde pudiera sentirse más segura que entre los brazos de Carlisle. Su padre nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasase... No dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañase, ni siquiera ella misma.

Mientras tenía clavada la mirada en sus amigos, al otro lado de la sala, era plenamente del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, tras... 'tener una charla' con Mundungus.

_Bella sonrió a sus padres. Carlisle la llevaba del brazo al altar blanco frente a ella. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido de novia y el vampiro rubio parecía apunto de estallar de orgullo. En primera fila, Esme la miraba tiernamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad._

_Carlisle tomó su mano y la depositó en un gesto tan antiguo como el mismo mundo sobre la mano del novio. Pero esta era... cálida._

_Bella miró hacia arriba. Oyó a Carlisle decir algo, pero lo cierto es que no prestó atención alguna a sus palabras, eclipsada como estaba por los ojos grises que habían capturado los suyos._

_En el instante en que lo vio, aquel extraño intruso que ya había sentido anteriormente se hizo con el poder, aplastando sin problemas lo poco de su persona que aún seguía allí y reemplazándolo por un insistente latido cada vez más fuerte._

_Un latido que no se detendría hasta que ella y Cedric fuesen uno, dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para dejar claros sus derechos sobre él. Porque él era suyo; suyo y de nadie más._

_Carlisle tiró del brazo de Bella y ella le miró, renuente. ¿Quién era aquel hombre rubio que parecía tan preocupado? ¿Y por qué tenía su brazo en el suyo? ¿A qué venía la expresión de horror de la mujer del pelo color caramelo en primera fila?_

_-Bella..._

_Y eso fue lo único que hizo falta, en cuanto los labios de Cedric pronunciaron su nombre sintió como se derretía, convirtiéndose en un líquido ardiente, dispuesta a seguirle allí a donde fuese._

_Avanzó hacia él, hechizada por sus ojos de color gris acero. Viendo imágenes en su cabeza que por algún motivo no estaban bien, pero que la dejaban sin aliento y tan excitada que se moría por estar a su lado. Para siempre._

_Un eco retumbó dentro de ella, susurrando un nombre masculino que no terminó de entender. Pero Cedric era el único que importaba en aquel momento. Era su sol, su luna y sus estrellas, y Bella estaba feliz de poder orbitar a su alrededor cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella._

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Trató de pensar en Edward, en lo mucho que la estaría echando de menos... Y deseó que eso la importase como se suponía que debía importarle. Como la importaría si no fuese por aquel extraño latido en su interior que comenzaba a sentir incluso cuando estaba despierta. Quería pensar en Edward... pero solo podía pensar en Cedric.

Quería saber dónde estaba, que hacía. Si alguna chica, sin nombre ni rostro, estaba a su lado. Y eso la hizo gruñir ligeramente, apretando los dientes.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Debía quedarse ahí, donde estaba a salvo, y pensar en su hermano y amigos, consciente de que si seguía pensando en Cedric se iría a buscarle, y entonces no habría vuelta atrás.

Inspiró y soltó el aire lentamente, recordando los consejos de Charlie el primer día de instituto nada más mudarse a Forks: lo más importante era proyectar todo hacia fuera.

En definitiva... Creerse la mentira con tanta convicción que la audiencia también la creyera.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lumos*<strong>

_***Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura***_

_Hola mis lectores! ¿Qué tal todo? :D Aquí está vuestro cap, a ver que os parece (8)_

**Respondiendo a los guest:**

**Majo98: te eché de menooooooooos D': ¿Qué tal todo? :) DarkBella está aquí para quedarse, al menos por un tiempo... Me pareció un giro interesante a la trama de las Reliquias para que no sea tan 'igual', ya sabes. YO TAMBIÉN AMO A DOBBY C':**

_¿Os gusta la Bella oscura? ¿Alguna idea de lo que le ocurre? ¡ESPERO VUESTRAS HIPÓTESIS!_

_Esto es todo amigos *sale Bugs Bunny mordiendo una zanahoria* ¿Review?_

_Un abrazo,_

_Ceci._

**_*Travesura realizada*_**

***NOX***


End file.
